A real Family
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru thought they found the most beautiful most greatest girls in the world. Except they had one BIG flaw...they just found out they were related to Tamaki. HikaruxOC KaoruxOC TamakixHaruhi YuzuruxAnne-Sophie
1. Chapter 1

The host club walked into the gymnasium and took their seats. Kyoya always set aside a date when the host club showed up once a month at school functions but Hikaru and Kaoru were there for another reason. Their new girlfriends, twin Sisters Flannery and Aquanette Lee. They were at Ouran Academy on sports and singing scholarships and they just became the new players on the volleyball team. The others didn't mind that they were dating. Tamaki saw it as Hikaru and Kaoru leaving Haruhi alone, the two messed with Haruhi less and she got more work done now, Honey was happy for his friends and he adored Flannery and Aqua, Mori liked Flannery and Aqua too and Kyoya he didn't really care as long as it didn't interfere with the host club activities and Flannery and Aqua didn't mind that their boyfriends were hosting.

After the game was over, the host club waited for Flannery and Aqua to come out of the locker room. They were going out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the win for Ouran. Flannery was the older of the twin girls. She has long, flowing dark red hair they went down to her hips and the most beautiful dark red hair. She is wearing a tight white halter dress that stopped mid thigh and white high heels. Aqua was the young on the girls by two minutes. She has long wavy icy blonde hair and bright aquamarine colored eyes. She is wearing a tight black off the shoulder dress that stops at the mid thigh and black wedges.

"Hello everyone" Flannery said.

"Congrats on the win girls" Tamaki said.

"Yea you guys were amazing!" Honey said.

"Thanks Senpai" Aqua said.

"You ladies ready to go? We have to make our reservation" Kyoya said.

"Right Kyoya-Senpai" Flannery said before she took Kaoru's hand.

They walked outside and Kaoru escorted his girlfriend to a private limo.

"Kaoru aren't we going with the others?" Flannery asked.

"I wanted some alone time. Don't worry we're still meeting the others at the restaurant" Kaoru said opening the door. "Right this way my dear"

"Thank you" Flannery said before climbing inside.

"To the restaurant please" Kaoru said.

"Yes young master" The driver said.

"Actually I wanted to give you something" Kaoru said.

"Really? What for?" Flannery asked.

"Well just to say I love you and I was out at the jewelry store with my mom and I saw it and it made me think of you" Kaoru said.

"Aww Kaoru that's so nice" Flannery said.

"Here you go" Kaoru said handing her a small present.

"Okay" Flannery said. She opened it to reveal a gold butterfly pendant. "Oh my gosh it's so pretty I love butterflies. Thank you Kaoru I love it I love you" Flannery said before giving him a small kiss.

"I love you too" Kaoru said before pressing his forehead to hers.

Meanwhile, Hikaru took Aqua to a private limo also.

"Hikaru I love Tokyo at night. So much better than Barcelona" Aqua said.

"You mean you don't miss home at all?" Hikaru said.

"Not really the circus life isn't all that great" Aqua said.

"Circus life?" Hikaru said confused.

"I'll explain it to you later baby I really don't want to talk about it. It's in the pass which means it doesn't matter" Aqua said.

"Okay if you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to talk about it until you're ready" Hikaru said.

"That's what I love about you. You don't pressure me to talk about my problems until I'm ready" Aqua said. "But don't worry I'll come around soon"

"I know you will" Hikaru said before kissing my forehead. "I got something for you"

"For me really?" Aqua asked. "What for? Our anniversary's not for another 7 weeks" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I know but I saw it and I thought you might like it" Hikaru said opening the box to reveal a charm bracelet.

"Oh that's a pretty charm bracelet. But none of the charms are the same" Aqua said confused.

"I know they're random like you and all the charms remind of you" Hikaru said.

"Aww you're so sweet you know that?" Aqua said before kissing his cheek.

"You're sweeter" Hikaru said before leaning in and kissing her.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a private table. Flannery picked up a menu and paused for a moment.

"Oh my god" Flannery said.

"What's wrong hun?" Kaoru asked.

"Everything on this menu is more than I make on my paycheck" Flannery said.

"Don't worry about that the host club will take care of everything" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki I can't ask you to do that. I just won't eat" Flannery said putting the menu down.

"Flannery you have to eat" Haruhi said.

"Yea you're an athlete if you don't eat you might lose your game" Tamaki said.

"Yea and then the Ouran Eagles might not win another game" Honey said.

"Well I don't want the school to lose" Flannery said picking the menu. "I'll just get the cheapest thing on the menu" Flannery said.

"You don't have to worry about that this is your night we'll take care of everything. Get anything you want" Kaoru said.

"Well I guess so" Flannery said.

After dinner, the waiters came and took up everyone's plates.

"Did everyone enjoy themselves?" The waitress asked.

"Ugh you're going to have to hose me off the walls" Flannery said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm going to be at the gym for hours" Aqua said leaning against Hikaru.

"So I'm guessing you ladies don't want any dessert?" The waitress asked.

"Well we really shouldn't" Flannery said.

"But we are anyway. Hikaru do want to split a dessert with me?" Aqua asked.

"Me too Kaoru?" Flannery asked.

"Sure" Both of them said.

"Awesome we'll have the apple pie a la mode with vanilla ice cream" Aqua said.

"And we'll have the strawberry cheesecake" Flannery said.

"Alright then and for the rest of you?" The waitress asked.

"Oh Haruhi would you like to split a dessert with Daddy?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"You know I'm not big on sweets Senpai" Haruhi said.

"But I'll eat most of it for you! Please?" Tamaki said pouting.

"Fine" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Yay! We'll have the key lime pie" Tamaki said.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake!" Honey said.

"Alright I'll be right back out" The waitress said.

After a very sweet dessert, the host club walked out to the cars.

"Will excuse us for a moment?" Flannery said.

"We have to talk about something" Aqua said.

"Sure" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Alright we have to decide who goes to Hikaru and Kaoru's house and who goes to the apartment" Flannery said. "Alright heads or tails?"

"Tails" Aqua said as Flannery flipped a coin. She caught it and flipped it on the back of her head.

"AH! Heads I get to pick" Flannery said happily.

"Aww man" Aqua said.

"Well I had the apartment last time so I think I'm going to go with the room service and the Egyptian cotton" Flannery said.

"Fine, fine" Aqua said. "Hikaru you wanna go to my house tonight?" Aqua said linking arms with her boyfriend.

"Sure" Hikaru said.

"Well I'll see you guys on Monday" Aqua said.

"Bye sissy!" Tamaki said.

"Bye brother!" Aqua said before entering the limo with Hikaru.

"You ready to go to my house love?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea by everyone" Flannery said.

"Bye sissy!" Tamaki said.

"Bye brother!" Flannery said happily before she and Kaoru entered the limo.

"What the heck was that?" Kaoru said.

"What was what?" Flannery asked.

"Brother and sissy?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh since Tamaki and I have the same class together, he likes to call me his little sister isn't that nice?" Flannery said.

"Not really he's always making false family members" Kaoru said.

"Well I think it's nice. I don't have any brothers so I like the thought of having a big brother. Why are you jealous?" Flannery asked.

"No of course not" Kaoru said.

"Well you don't have to be. I wouldn't have said yes to being your girlfriend if I wanted to be with Tamaki" Flannery said.

"I know I just can't help myself" Kaoru said.

"Just don't be silly okay?" Flannery said.

"Okay" Kaoru said before pressing her lips to hers.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Aqua were driving to the girls' apartment. They lived in the same apartment complex as Haruhi so the host club always came to visit.

"Hey Aquanette what was up with all sissy brother stuff with you and Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"Why are you jealous?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not!" Hikaru said.

"Because it's okay if you are" Aqua said.

"Really?" Hikaru said calming down.

"Yea to an extent. It's nice you want me all to yourself" Aqua said.

"Well I do" Hikaru said.

"And you don't have to worry about me and Tamaki. It's just a thing we do he doesn't have any siblings and I don't have any brothers so he adopted me as his sister. Isn't that cute?" Aqua said.

"Not really" Hikaru said.

"Uh you're no fun" Aqua said.

"You know you don't mean that" Hikaru said before kissing her.

"I guess you can be alright when you want to be" Aqua said playfully before Hikaru kissed her again.

Flannery and Kaoru walked into the Hitachiin estate to be greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother Yuzuha.

"Oh hello you two how was dinner?" Yuzuha asked.

"It was great Mrs. Hitachiin though I still feel a little bad for how much the dinner was" Flannery said. "I would have to work for 5 years just to pay for one dinner there" Flannery said.

"Don't you worry about that dear. You and your sister are always welcome here we have no problem paying for your dinner. Have to keep up the strength right?" Yuzuha said.

"Yes ma'am" Flannery said.

"Well I'm going to bed you two don't stay up to late okay?" Yuzuha said.

"Yea sure" Kaoru said before Flannery pinched him. "Ow! I mean yes ma'am"

"Alright then good night" Yuzuha said before walking upstairs.

"She's your mother you could at least show her a little respect" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry I forgot" Kaoru said.

"You should be thankful. I don't have parents. She may not be able to tell you and Hikaru apart that well but she's trying and that at least counts for something" Flannery said tearing up.

"I'm sorry just please don't cry" Kaoru said wiping the falling tears from her face. "Let's go upstairs okay?"

"Okay" Flannery said nodding her head.

They walked upstairs and changed out of their clothes. Because Flannery and Aqua spent so much time at the Hitachiin estate, they always had extra clothes there the same for Hikaru and Kaoru when they spent the night at the girls' apartment.

Flannery walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"What're you doing?" Flannery asked.

"Oh I'm finishing up on this assignment for algebra. I just can't answer this last question" Kaoru said. Flannery took the paper from him and quickly wrote down the answer.

"There you go" Flannery said.

"Smarty pants" Kaoru said.

"Why thank you I take great pride in it" Flannery said winking at him. She then let out a yawn and snuggled up against him. "Thank you for tonight Kaoru. I felt like a princess" Flannery said placing her head on his chest.

"Well you are" Kaoru said.

"You're sweet Kaoru" Flannery said closing her eyes.

Kaoru placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling the covers over them and soon drifting off to sleep.

While Kaoru and Flannery slept, Hikaru and Aquanette were hanging out at Flannery and Aqua's apartment. Hikaru was watching T.V while Aqua was painting for her advanced art class. Hikaru thought things were getting a little boring so while Aqua was focused on her painting, Hikaru came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Are you almost done?" Hikaru asked.

"Almost" Aqua said. "Why? Are you getting bored?" Aqua asked turning around.

"A little" Hikaru said.

"I'll tell you want since this is almost finished, I'll put it out to dry and then we'll make some cookies and pop in a funny movie what do you think?" Aqua asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Hikaru said.

"Cool I'll go put it in my room and get started" Aqua said before picking up her painting and taking it to her room. Whenever she and Hikaru spent the night they slept on the pullout couch in front of T.V

After the cookies were done, they pulled out the bed and laid down. They snuggled on the couch as they watched their movie.

"You know Hikaru we're going to have to go somewhere less expensive" Aqua said.

"You didn't like it?" Hikaru said disappointed.

"No! I loved it! It's just that I don't want you spending that much money on me all the time. We could go other places for dates and things, like places with great dancing, music, you know stuff like that just less expensive" Aqua said with a shrug.

"If it'll make you happy then we can do that" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hika I love you" Aqua said smiling up at him.

"I love you too" Hikaru said. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before Aqua closed her eyes and soon went to sleep.

'I finally did it, I finally did it. I got over Haruhi and I found someone great, who can tell me apart from my brother and who I love to be with. So it doesn't matter what happens with Haruhi, she'll always be my friend but I have Aquanette to love me now and that's all that matters' Hikaru thought. He kissed her forehead and soon went to sleep.

The next morning, Yuzuru Suoh was in his study going over some the scholarship students' files. He was making sure the students were keeping everything up to keep their scholarships.

"Well Mr. Fujioka seems to be in order" Yuzuru said putting Haruhi's folder away. "Now let's see about these new students I've been hearing so much about" Yuzuru said. He pulled out Flannery and Aqua's files and opened them. "No…" Yuzuru said in shock. "My Charlie and my Jackie" Yuzuru said in shock. He knew he wasn't suppose to but he couldn't help himself. "Please connect me to a Miss Anne Sophie Grantaine as soon as possible"

Ms. Anne-Sophie was walking through her garden with her golden retriever when someone walked outside with a phone saying she had a phone call.

"Thank you" Anne-Sophie said. She took a seat on the bench and put the phone to her ear. "Hello"

"Anne" Yuzuru said.

"Yuzuru" Anne-Sophie said tearing up. "Oh Yuzuru is that really you?"

"Yes my dear" Yuzuru said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now that I get to hear from you. How's my Rene?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"He's fine he's doing well. I have some very grand news for your dear" Yuzuru said.

"What is it?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"The girls I've found them" Yuzuru said.

"Charlotte? And Jacqueline too?" Anne-Sophie said tearing up again.

"Yes they've somehow made it to Japan and they go to Ouran Academy" Yuzuru said.

"Oh how do they look?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"They look beautiful positively radiant just like you" Yuzuru said which made Anne blush.

"Oh I wish I could see them" Anne-Sophie said.

"In due time my love" Yuzuru said. "I'm afraid I must go. I'll try to keep you updated as much as possible" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you I would appreciate it" Anne-Sophie said. "I love you Yuzuru"

"I love you too Anne" Yuzuru said before hanging up.

Anne then began to cry tears of joy. Her girls were taken from her so long ago and now all three of her beautiful children were together again. Even though she couldn't see them right now that's all she ever wanted. She pulled out a picture of her boy and her twin girls the day her girls were born. They were all so happy.

The next Monday afternoon, Flannery and Aqua were walking through the halls of Ouran Academy the host club had let out and they were on their way to see them.

"Hello everyone" Flannery said.

"How was the host club?" Aqua asked.

"Pretty good we had more costumers this week" Kyoya said.

"Well that's good" Flannery said.

"Oh Flannery, Aquanette the chairman wishes to see you" Tamaki said.

"Really? I wonder what for" Flannery said.

"Yes I don't think anything's wrong with our scholarship. We won our last game with flying colors" Aqua said.

"Well we better get down there and make sure everything's okay" Flannery said. "We'll see you guys later" Flannery said before she and Aqua walked out.

"You don't think anything's wrong do you?" Honey asked.

"Nah they're too nice" Haruhi said.

"Yea I'm sure everything's fine" Hikaru said.

Yuzuru was going over Flannery and Aqua's files some more before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yuzuru said.

"You wanted to see us chairman?" Flannery said as she and Aqua poked their heads through the door.

"Ah yes please sit down" Yuzuru said.

"Are we in trouble chairman?" Aqua asked.

"No of course not. I just wanted to ask you some questions" Yuzuru said.

"Oh then please ask away" Flannery said before Yuzuru handed her a picture.

"Does this picture mean anything to you?" Yuzuru asked.

"No I don't think so why is this your wife?" Flannery asked.

"Yes that's my Anne-Sophie" Yuzuru said.

"She's very pretty we can tell where Tamaki gets his looks from" Aqua said.

"Yes he favors his mother. What about this one?" Yuzuru said handing Aqua another picture.

"Oh look it's Tamaki as a baby how cute" Aqua said. "But who are these other babies?"

"Aqua that looks like us" Flannery said taking a picture from her and then comparing it to Anne's picture. "Chairman, do you think that Aqua and I might be your daughters?" Flannery said confused.

"Yes you see my twin daughters were born about 14 months after Tamaki. They were about 6 months old and then they were kidnapped by one of their nannies. We did all we could to find them but the nanny didn't ask for any sort of ransom or anything so we couldn't tract them. I was checking off the weekend to make sure your files were in order and I saw your pictures and you look just like my Anne-Sophie" Yuzuru said.

"We need to think about this. But we want a DNA test" Flannery said.

"Of course" Yuzuru said.

They walked out and back into the third music room to see Tamaki.

"Tamaki" Flannery said.

"Hello ladies! We're playing hide and seek and I'm it do you want to play?" Tamaki asked excited.

"Wow we do look like you Tamaki" Aqua said.

"What?" Tamaki said.

"It's nothing. We don't want to play right now Tamaki" Flannery said.

"Why is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"It's nothing its stupid" Aqua said.

"It can't be that stupid if you look so upset about it" Tamaki said.

"We just found out…we just found out we" Flannery said trying to word it right. "Oh my gosh how do we say this?" Flannery said tearing up.

"It's just that he, the chairman and us and the lady and ugh!" Aqua said also tearing up.

"Did the chairman say something to upset you?" Tamaki asked.

"You could say that" Flannery said wiping her tears away.

"C'mon we're going to go fix this right now" Tamaki said taking their hands.

"Don't you have to go find the others?" Aqua asked.

"Oh hold on" Tamaki said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kyoya's number before putting it to his ear. "Kyoya gather everyone up. Something came up that needs to be taken care of right away! I'll be down in the rose garden in a few minutes" Tamaki said. "Alright bye" Tamaki said before hanging up. "Now come along ladies we're going to see about this" Tamaki said.

Yuzuru was in his office smiling to himself when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Yuzuru said. Then Tamaki and the girls walked in which made Yuzuru smile even more. "Tamaki" Yuzuru said.

"Father I demand to know what's going on. Flannery and Aquanette came back to music room absolutely distraught!" Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" Yuzuru said.

"What's happening?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki there's a strong possibility that Flannery and Aquanette may be your long loss sisters" Yuzuru said.

"What? ! But I'm an only child I think I would have remembered having sisters father" Tamaki said.

"Listen shortly after you were born, I went back to France because I loved your mother so much and I wanted to see her again. Then shortly that we had a pair of twin girls that we named Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Suoh and Jacqueline Francine Aquanette Suoh. We were the perfect family but then my girls were taken by one of their nannies when they were 6 months old. We did everything we could to find them but soon my efforts were stopped when my mother found me and forced me to come back to Japan" Yuzuru said.

"It makes so much sense" Flannery said placing her hand on her chest. "The woman that always said she was my mother there just something wrong about her" Flannery said.

"Yea she didn't really look like us and she was always making us work at that family circus of hers" Aqua said with a shrug.

"What was this woman's name?" Yuzuru asked.

"Her name was Emelina Santiago" Flannery said.

"Yes I remember that woman" Yuzuru said. "I'll get right on it in the mean time you three should get to know each other better" Yuzuru said.

"Like how?" Aqua asked.

"Tamaki you could spend a little less time with the host club and a little more time getting to know your new little sisters" Yuzuru said.

"I'm willing to do that" Tamaki said.

"Great tomorrow we're all going to take DNA tests and then everything should come out right then you girls can move in with Tamaki" Yuzuru said.

"Well we're going to go. I have to get back to the other host club members" Tamaki said.

"And I suppose we'll go with him" Flannery said as the three stood up.

"That's the spirit! I'm so glad you three are getting along so well" Yuzuru said.

They walked into the middle of the rose garden and saw the host club standing there.

"Tama-Chan, Flan-Chan, Aqua-Chan is everything okay?" Honey asked.

"Uh in a way" Aqua said nodding her head.

"Tamaki" Flannery said elbowing Tamaki.

"Oh yes. Um starting tomorrow the host club will be reduced to one hour until further notice" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki what are you talking about?" Kyoya said.

"Well uh the thing is there's a very strong possibility that we might be Tamaki's sisters" Flannery said.

"And if we are then we're going to be moving in with Tamaki" Aqua said.

"WHAT? !" Hikaru and Kaoru said before they fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru and Aquanette were lying on Hikaru's bed. Aqua was fast asleep on his chest Hikaru had woken up a few minutes ago and he decided to watch her rest. He just couldn't believe it; his perfect little blonde angel could be related to that idiot Tamaki.

"Hikaru" He heard a small voice say.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said. He looked down and saw Aqua looking back at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did" Aqua said. "After all that's happened today I needed a good rest" Aqua said laying her head back on Hikaru's chest. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this whole thing. I've never had a family before always wanted one but I never thought I would have one of the riches families in the world" Aqua said laying her head back on Hikaru's chest. Can you turn on the heat Hikaru? I'm kinda cold Hika" Aqua said.

"Oh hold on" Hikaru said. He picked up a remote and turned on the remote control fire place. He pulled the covers over them.

"Hey Hika?" Aqua said looking at him.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said looking at her.

"No matter what happens with the DNA test and all I'll still be the same Aquanette to you right?" Aqua said.

"Of course" Hikaru said.

"Good because if it does come out that the chairman is my father then I'm quitting the volleyball team and the cheerleading squad" Aqua said.

"What?" Hikaru said shocked. "But why? I though you loved sports" Hikaru said.

"The school said that I have to play a sport all year round. I only wanted to play softball and soccer if I didn't play volleyball then they would have kicked me out of school" Aqua said. "If the chairman is my father then he can pay for me to stay at Ouran and I wouldn't have to do whatever possible to stay at Ouran" Aqua said.

"I understand" Hikaru said.

"I just think if the chairman is my father then I'll have a new brother and a better home don't you think that's nice" Aqua said.

"Yea it is you deserve it. You should go back to sleep it's been a long day" Hikaru said.

"Okay I am still tired" Aqua said. She snuggled up to Hikaru before quickly going back to sleep.

'Okay so Aquanette might possibly be Tono's sister. I still believe she's perfect and I still believe that she's my little blonde angel. Still how could something so perfect be related to an idiot like Tamaki?' Hikaru thought before going back to sleep.

Kaoru was sitting on the couch of the girl's apartment watching her make a soup for the cold day.

"Alright soup's on" Flannery said. She sat down next to Kaoru and handed him his bowl of soup. "This soup should warm us up. I can't believe how cold it is today I hope it doesn't snow" Flannery said. "You'll keep me warm right?" Flannery asked snuggling against Kaoru.

"Of course" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow?" Flannery asked.

"Of course" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru I want to let you know that no matter happens I'll still be the same Flannery and the same Flannery will always love you" Flannery said.

"I know it's just hard to think that someone like you could be related to Tono. You're perfect" Kaoru said.

"No one's is Kaoru" Flannery said.

"I use to think that before I met you. I thought oh my goodness this is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Kaoru said.

"Wow that's sweet and corny at the same time but mostly sweet" Flannery said. "But I like the fact that I might have a long lost brother and a father and then hopefully if Tamaki's grandmother is nice enough, then she'll let me see my mother in France. She's so beautiful Kaoru you should have seen her picture" Flannery said.

"I hope you get to meet her sometime soon" Kaoru said.

"Thank you Kaoru" Flannery said snuggling up to him.

The next afternoon, Tamaki, Flannery, and Aqua were sitting in an office with cotton swaps in their mouths.

"These things are disgusting" Aqua said.

"Ah! No talking try to keep your mouths closed as much as possible we want to collect enough saliva" The nurse said before walking out.

"Chairman how long is this going to take?" Flannery asked looking up at Yuzuru.

"This is just a simple 5 minute test why do you have somewhere to be?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well yes actually I have to get to work" Flannery said.

"Yea not that it wouldn't be awesome to be your kids and all but if we're not we still an apartment and a car to pay off" Aqua said.

"Don't worry girls I'm sure whatever happens it will happen for the best" Yuzuru said.

"Alright let's get these test samples back soon" The nurses said taking the swabs from the kids' mouths before walking into the back room.

"How long has it been?" Aqua asked.

Flannery looked at her watch. "1 minute and 30 seconds" Flannery said.

"Wow that long already?" Aqua said.

A few minutes, the nurse came back in with the results.

"Well?" Yuzuru said.

"Well Tamaki is defiantly your son, and it is a positive that Madeline and Ophelia are your daughters" The nurse said. "Congratulations"

"Thank you so much" Yuzuru said smiling.

"Now I have two little sisters!" Tamaki said hugging on to Flannery and Aqua.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Flannery said.

The next weekend, Flannery and Aqua had quit their jobs and were packing up their possessions with help from the host club.

"Well that's the last of them. Now we can move the boxes out to the van" Flannery said pointing outside.

"We'll help Flan-Chan!" Honey said.

"Thank you Senpai" Flannery said. As each of the members grabbed a box, Flannery noticed Kaoru sitting on the floor. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Flannery asked.

"It's just that because I'm dating you and your Tono's sister that he might not let me come see you on the weekends and stuff" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Kaoru I told you this isn't going to change anything you're still my boyfriend and I still love you. I'll talk to Tamaki you can come see me whenever you want" Flannery said. "Now c'mon you promised me you ride with me to the Suoh estate" Flannery said as they stood up. "This is a change for all of us just try to bear with me. Please?" Flannery asked. "I really need your support with this Kaoru"

"I'll always support you" Kaoru said before they walked out.

They arrived at the Suoh estate and looked up at the building in shock.

"We get to live here?" Flannery said.

"Of course I was put in charge of your rooms and I think you're really going to like them. They're right next to mine" Tamaki said.

"Wow thanks Tamaki" Flannery said.

"I wish I could stay girls but I'm needed" Kyoya said putting his phone away.

"Us too Flan-Chan we have to get to the dojo" Honey said.

"Yea" Takashi said.

"Sadly we have to go too" Hikaru said.

"We have to go help our mother get ready for a fashion show" Kaoru said.

"Okay we'll talk to you later" Flannery said. They leaned up and kissed their boyfriends on the cheek. "C'mon Aquanette let's go check out our new rooms" Flannery said.

"Yea!" Aqua said before they ran into the building

Flannery was the first to reach her room it was a rich dark red color with a white canopy bed up against the wall.

"Wow" Flannery said.

"Do you like it?" Tamaki asked.

"I love it Tamaki!" Flannery said hugging her new big brother. "I can just take a few decorations from the boxes I bought from home and really make this room sparkle" Flannery said.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go check on Aquanette" Tamaki said.

Tamaki walked into Aqua's room to see her hanging yellow stars on her midnight blue walls.

"I see you like the room" Tamaki said.

"Yea I'm going to need a ladder though. I need a place to hang my automatic solar system mobile" Aqua said. "Without the solar system these will just look like a bunch of random stars that won't be right, right? And the ceiling going to have to be painted black for more effect" Aqua said.

"I will see that it will be done. But for now you must get ready" Tamaki said.

"Where are we going?" Flannery asked as she walked in.

"We are going out to dinner with father" Tamaki said. "Be ready in two hours" Tamaki said before walking out.

"Oy what am I going to wear?" Flannery asked.

"Hey Flannery we got a new wardrobe" Aqua said opening up a wardrobe.

"Wow" Flannery said looking at Aqua's wardrobe.

"Looks like the chairman works fast" Aqua said.

"He's not the chairman anymore Aquanette. He's our father" Flannery said.

"That's going to take some getting use to" Aqua said as the girls let out a sigh.

Later that evening, Flannery got dressed in a yellow strapless dress with an a-line bust that stops mid thigh and yellow platform heels. Aqua was wearing a dark grey turtle neck shirt, a black skirts, and black heelless boots.

"Is it just me our does our hair look better?" Aqua asked as the girls did their make up in Flannery's room.

"Well those Suoh family hair stylist really know what they're doing" Flannery said as she put a yellow flower in her hair.

"I know my hair has never felt better" Aqua said as she put her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

"Are we ready?" Tamaki asked as he walked in.

"Wow Tamaki you clean up nice" Aqua said.

"Thank you" Tamaki said straightening out his red bow tie.

"Here let me help you" Flannery said. She quickly straightened out the tie and took a step back.

"Thank you" Tamaki said. "You both look great. That's a beautiful necklace Flannery"

"Oh thank you Kaoru gave it to me" Flannery said.

"Oh" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki we need to talk to you" Aqua said.

"Of course my dear! Since I am your new big brother, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything!" Tamaki said.

"Thanks well we just wanted to say that we're really happy that you really are big brother not a play big brother" Flannery said.

"And we will continue dating Hikaru and Kaoru. I know you like to call them doppelgangers which I have no idea what that means, anyway since you're our brother and they are our boyfriends for our sake can you please try to act a little nicer to them?" Aqua asked.

"They may not act like it but they really are nice guys" Flannery said.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "For you little sisters I will try" Tamaki said.

"Yay!" The girls said smiling.

"You're the greatest Tamaki" Aqua said.

"Really?" Tamaki said with happy tears.

"Of course like we said we're happy you're our brother" Flannery said. "We've never had a brother before and we're happy it's you" Flannery said.

"Yay! Oh you two are so adorable!" Tamaki said hugging them.

"Master Tamaki your father is waiting for you downstairs" Shima said as she walked in.

"Saved by the maid" Flannery and Aqua said with a sigh.

"Oh yes we must not keep father waiting" Tamaki said. "Come along girls!"

They walked outside and saw a white stretch limo waiting outside. The driver opened the door and the three climbed inside. Tamaki sat next to their father while the girls sat across from them.

"Hello girls is everything in order with your rooms?" Yuzuru asked.

"Oh yes sir" Flannery said.

"Yea Tamaki did a great job" Aqua said.

"And the clothes we got were really nice" Flannery said.

"You're very welcome" Yuzuru said smiling. "Curtsey of my very good friend Yuzuha Hitachiin"

"Well that was nice of her" Flannery said.

"Now that you two are back in our lives you two will be treated like the princesses you weren't meant to be long ago" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you…Father" Flannery said.

"I know it will take some getting use to but go at your own time and we'll get there soon" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

"Father I thought Grandmother was coming" Tamaki said.

"I asked her Tamaki but she didn't want to come out tonight and let me go. Maybe next time" Yuzuru said.

"Don't you think we should meet her sometime soon?" Flannery asked.

"Yea can we come up to the First estate and have some tea or something?" Aqua asked.

"I'll have to see what the schedule is tomorrow girls. I would love for all three of you to come but only time will tell" Yuzuru said.

"Oh you are a very busy man" Flannery said.

"Yea we understand. We'll meet Grandma when you and her have more time on your hands" Aqua said smiling.

"Thank you girls" Yuzuru said.

After eating their dinner, the three new siblings decided to split a dessert. They decided on a cheesecake. Yuzuru smiled as his son and daughters laughed and made jokes over dessert.

"Is something wrong Father?" Flannery asked.

"No of course not dear. Just content" Yuzuru said.

Yuzuru walked back into the main estate after dropping the kids off and seeing that they went to bed.

"Well son" Shizue said as she walked downstairs.

"Oh hello mother I thought you would be in bed by now" Yuzuru said.

"How can I sleep knowing that my son bought to more little mistakes into the world" Shizue said.

"…They weren't mistakes" Yuzuru said which made Shizue look up. "Though I will admit that Anne and I weren't expecting to have Tamaki we're glad we did Anne had always wanted a little girl and then we were lucky enough to have two" Yuzuru said. "I'd love those girls ever since they were born and I love them more even now that I've found them again. Now that my girls are back, nothing is going to stop me from loving my kids, all three of them the way a good father should" Yuzuru said before walking past her upstairs. "You should really meet them mother they're not as bad as you think and they really want to meet you" Yuzuru said before walking up to his room.

The next Friday morning, Flannery and Aqua were walking through the halls of Ouran Academy wearing their new school uniforms.

"I feel freaking ridiculous" Aqua said.

"Father was nice enough to get us these uniforms and pay our way through school" Flannery said.

"But Flannery I look like cup of tasty banana pudding!" Aqua said.

"Then obviously these things are going to take some getting use to" Flannery said. They walked inside and were greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey so how's everything?" Hikaru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes that's why I asked" Hikaru said confused.

"Did we do something?" Kaoru asked.

"A pair of very naughty Hitachiin twins failed to call us last night with all that's going on?" Flannery said.

"How do you explain that one boys?" Aqua asked.

"Well we were out with our mom all night" Hikaru said.

"Yea she kept out really late at a party" Kaoru said.

"Hmm" The sisters said looking at each other.

"I'll make it up to you" Hikaru said taking Aqua's hands.

"How?" Aqua asked.

"I'll take you out somewhere nice tonight" Hikaru said.

"Well…" Aqua said.

"I'll have you back by nine" Hikaru said.

"Well it couldn't hurt, since I'm rich now I think my palette should get use to all that fancy stuff" Aqua said.

"Alright I'll pick you up at seven" Hikaru said.

"As for you, I want you to come over to my house. You're going to help me with a few things" Flannery said.

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru said.

Later after school, Aqua walked in and was greeted by her father.

"Hello Aquanette! How was your day?" Yuzuru asked.

"It was pretty good Daddy" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Daddy? I like that!" Yuzuru said.

"Yea father seems a little too formal" Aqua said.

"So Aquanette what are you plans for this evening?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well Hikaru was going to take me out for a fancy dinner since we didn't do anything this weekend" Aqua said. "But don't worry he said that he would have me back by 9" Aqua said.

"Hmm tell me do you have anything to wear?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well not really anything fancy" Aqua said. "Why?"

"I am so glad you said that my dear" Yuzuru said before clapping his hands. A maid pushed a rack of the most beautiful dresses Aqua had ever seen.

"Wow are all these for me?" Aqua asked walking over to the dresses.

"Yes my dear you are my daughter and my children deserve the most beautiful things in the world" Yuzuru said.

"Really? Because from what I get off is that you and Tamaki don't seem really close" Aqua said.

Yuzuru let out a sigh. "Yes and I have been a terrible father to him. I'm under my mother's wing all the time and she doesn't like Tamaki because of your mother but now that all three of my children are back together things will be different!" Yuzuru said.

"Well that's a good" Aqua said smiling. She picked out a silver dress that flowed out to the knees for a mermaid design. "What do you think of this one dad?" Aqua asked.

"That's a perfect choice dear! Now then for your hair and makeup" Yuzuru said before snapping his fingers. "Oh Shima!" Yuzuru called.

"Yes Master Yuzuru" Shima said as she walked out.

"Shima see that Aquanette has her hair and makeup done" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir" Shima said. "Right this way miss Aquanette" Shima said taking Aqua's hand.

A few moments later Aquanette walked out in her silver dress, her hair in a tight bun with silver clips and a silver hand bag.

"How do I look? I'm not really used to wearing dresses like this" Aqua said.

"You look absolutely stunning dear" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you" Aqua said smiling. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Hikaru don't worry I'll get it" Aqua said to the butler who was going toward the door. She opened the door and saw Hikaru dressed in a sleek black tux. "Hi Hika" Aqua said smiling.

"Wow Aquanette you look so amazing" Hikaru said shocked.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

"Ah the Hitachiin boy" Yuzuru said.

"Oh hello chairman how are you?" Hikaru said trying not to sound nervous.

"Fine, fine please have my daughter back by 9 o'clock or be prepared to suffer dire consequences" Yuzuru said.

"Oh yes sir" Hikaru said.

"Daddy be nice" Aqua said. "I'll be back later don't wait up for me okay?"

"Alright have a nice time dear" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you" Aqua said before she and Hikaru walked out.

Hikaru let out a breathe. "Phew! I thought I was a goner!" Hikaru said.

"Don't be silly Hikaru you didn't think I was going to let him hurt you?" Aqua said.

"Well can't be too careful" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru?" Aqua asked as they climbed into the limo.

"Yes?" Hikaru said.

"Do I really look that nice?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I could think of a thousand words to describe how amazing you look right now. You looking beautiful, astounding, amazing radiating, glowing" Hikaru said before Aqua placed her finger on his lip stopping him.

"Thank you but let's not go through the whole list we're going to be here in the driveway if you keep going like that" Aqua said giggling.

"Alright then" Hikaru said wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Driver to the restaurant" Hikaru said.

"Yes young master" The Driver said.

Flannery was walking around the 2nd estate; she was really impressed she found lots of great things to do. She was getting ready to head up to her room when she heard piano playing. She hadn't played a piano in a long time. She found the room and saw Tamaki sitting at the piano.

"Tamaki I thought it was you" Flannery said smiling.

"Hello Flannery" Tamaki said.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Flannery asked.

"Of course I don't have much company when I'm playing" Tamaki said before he heard a whine. "Except for Antoinette of course and sometimes she's all the company I need" Tamaki said as Flannery sat down next to him. "So are you finding everything okay?" Tamaki said.

"Yea you have a lovely home Tamaki" Flannery said.

"It's our home now" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Flannery said.

"Oh wait let me introduce you to Antoinette. Antoinette this is Flannery she's going to live here now" Tamaki said.

"Hi Antoinette" Flannery said happily. Antoinette sniffed her hand before placing her head on Flannery's lap. "Aww you're such a sweet heart" Flannery said rubbing Antoinette's head. "So do you just spend all your time in here?"

"Pretty much" Tamaki said.

"That's not good you have a beautiful home with beautiful things in it you should take advantage of them" Flannery said.

"I know but I'm more of a social person I like school all the people are always so happy to see me. In this big house I'm all alone" Tamaki said with a shrug.

"Well no more you and I are going out tonight" Flannery said.

"Like where?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know let's just find something to do" Flannery said. "I'll let you ride in my car"

"A commoner's car? Really?" Tamaki said shocked.

"Sure thing Daddy was nice enough to let me keep my car" Flannery said.

"I'll get my coat!" Tamaki said before running out.

Flannery walked downstairs dressed in a dark red mini dress. Tamaki was waiting downstairs dressed in a nice dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Wow you look nice is everything in your closet red?" Tamaki asked.

"Well most of it. Red compliments my hair don't you think?" Flannery asked.

"Yes I suppose it does" Tamaki said.

"We'll be back later Shima!" Flannery said as Tamaki helped her into her white trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Yuzuru asked as he walked out.

"Oh Father I didn't know you were still here" Tamaki said.

"Yes I had some things to take care of here" Yuzuru said. "Now where are you going?"

"Well Tamaki and I got bored so we're just going to drive around some and find something of interest" Flannery said.

"Oh well let me have a car bought around for you" Yuzuru said getting ready to snap his finger.

"Oh that's okay father Flannery is taking us in her commoner car! Isn't that exciting?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes I suppose but what about your sister?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well Aqua's date will be over in another" Flannery paused to pull out her phone. "20 minutes" Flannery said looking at the clock on her phone. "I'll just shoot her a text to tell her to come back here, change out and then get one of the private cars to come and pick her up" Flannery said putting her phone away.

"Well, well, well it seems like you have everything planned out" Yuzuru said.

"I always try too" Flannery said with a wink. "Now then we'll back later. We promise not to stay out too late" Flannery said tying her red scarf around her neck and tucking the rest into her coat.

"Yes you two be careful alright" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir" Flannery and Tamaki said before they walked out.

"My, my, my I've never seen father so concerned. I have to say I rather like it" Tamaki said.

"You two don't hang out much?" Flannery said as they walked toward the garage.

"Not really only on holidays" Tamaki said.

"That's not good either we'll have to fix that" Flannery said.

"You'll find out that this family isn't very close" Tamaki said.

"Well that's stupid. I've waited my whole life to have to have a proper family and that's how it's going to end up" Flannery said.

"And that's that?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep" Flannery said.

"Alright I trust your judgment" Tamaki said. They reached the garage and saw Flannery and Aqua's white jeep.

"So this it" Flannery said.

"Flannery it's adorable! Tamaki said.

"Thanks" Flannery said. "Hop in" Flannery said opening the door.

"Wow it smells amazing" Tamaki said as he climbed in.

"Thank you! I don't why people just can't understand why it's important to have a clean smelling car" Flannery said. "Alright now let's go find something to do" Flannery said starting the car.

They drove into Tokyo when Flannery saw a sign a restaurant.

"Oh look a murder mystery party!" Flannery said excited.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Well it's this great party where you eat food while a play goes on and you have to figure out who killed the victim" Flannery said.

"That sounds fun!" Tamaki said.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"I've never been to this restaurant" Tamaki said.

"It's pretty good, Aqua and I use to come here all the time when we didn't have to work" Flannery said.

"Hey, hey" Aqua said as she walked in wearing a black trench coat. "Did they start yet?"

"No not yet we were just about to order" Flannery said handing her a menu.

"Awesome" Aqua said taking off her trench coat to reveal a dark blue dress with long sleeves. "Fried shrimp tempura and a glass of blueberry juice please" Aqua said handing the menu to the waiter.

"Didn't you just eat?" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Aqua said.

"She's always hungry" Flannery said.

"Oh" Tamaki said.

That night was actually a good one and Tamaki went to sleep with a big smile on his face. It was a really great experience getting to know his new sister. He was really going to love have Flannery and Aquanette as his sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was reading his book for his literature class. He wanted to talk to Flannery but she was off being Tamaki's sister, she was way too busy for him.

"Master Kaoru?"He heard a maid say.

"Yes?" Kaoru said looking up from his book.

"You have a visitor" The maid said.

Kaoru was confused he wasn't expecting any guests right now. He walked downstairs and saw Flannery waiting downstairs. "Flannery what're you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"I came to see you" Flannery said. She leaned and pressed her lips to his. "I bought us a fondue pot with chocolate and strawberries your favorite remember?" Flannery said.

"Yea come upstairs" Kaoru said taking her hand. They walked upstairs to Kaoru's room once they got there Kaoru sat back down at his desk.

"Kaoru?" Flannery asked.

"Yea?" Kaoru said looking at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Flannery said sitting on the bed.

"What?" Kaoru said standing up and sitting down next to her. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm still getting to the whole being rich thing and I felt like I haven't talked to you on the phone since I moved into the Suoh estate. I'm not being a very good girlfriend am I?" Flannery said.

Kaoru leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "You are just too adorable for words you know that?" Kaoru said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Flannery asked.

"Of course not and even if I were I couldn't stay mad at you for too long. I love you, I've always loved you" Kaoru said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Kaoru" Flannery said smiling. They were about to kiss when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Kaoru said annoyed

"Hey I thought I heard Flannery's voice in here. Do you know where Aquanette is?" Hikaru said.

"She said something about drawing on Tamaki's toes or something weird" Flannery said.

"Oh that sounds like her" Hikaru said before walking out.

"Now where were we?" Kaoru asked.

"Right about here" Flannery said before pressing her lips to his.

At the second Suoh estate, Tamaki was lounging on one of the main living room couches catching up on his reading blissfully ignorant of Aqua drawing on his feet with a red marker.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Aqua asked.

"Father said something about taking us to the derby this weekend" Tamaki said not looking up from his book.

"What's a derby?" Aqua asked switching colors to create flowers on his toes.

"Well it's a giant race where people bet on horses or greyhounds to win" Tamaki said.

"Oh" Aqua said.

"You've never been to a derby before?" Tamaki asked.

"No my foster mother wasn't very nice to me I don't think she liked me that much" Aqua said.

"Well why not?" Tamaki asked.

"Well all her children and Flannery had really dark hair and dark eyes where I had really light hair and really light eyes. In Barcelona not many people have light blonde hair and blue eyes they're considered very beautiful but my foster didn't have light blonde hair and blue eyes. I think she was jealous of me so she treated me harshly I don't like make people jealous she seemed so miserable all the time" Aqua said.

"I understand" Tamaki said. "Did you draw on my feet?" Tamaki said looking at his feet.

"Yea your feet are so clear and smooth it was the perfect canvas" Aqua said.

"Please clean my feet. As the host club king I refuse to have doodles on feet" Tamaki said.

"Fine, fine" Aqua said. "So what should we do today? I know! Let's go walk Antoinette and jump in the puddles!" Aqua said.

"Won't we catch colds?" Tamaki said.

"That's why rain boots were invented duh!" Aqua said. "C'mon all you're doing is reading!" Aqua said pulling him up.

"But Haruhi said reading makes you smarter" Tamaki said.

"But I think you're smart Tamaki" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea Flannery says if you have the ability to read and play music and have great hand eye coordination when you do it then your smarter in everything you do" Aqua said.

"Wow really?" Tamaki said happily.

"Yea that automatically makes us slightly smarter than other people but don't tell them that" Aqua said.

"Alright you go get the rain boots and I'll get Antoinette and her leash" Tamaki said.

"Cool beans" Aqua said before running upstairs.

Aqua was walking down the street with Antoinette on her leash and Tamaki walking next to her.

"I wish I had a dog when I was growing up" Aqua said. "Antoinette is such a sweetie pie"

"Thanks Kyoya thinks I'm just spoiling her" Tamaki said. "So Aquanette can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it bro?" Aqua asked.

"What's it like in a circus?" Tamaki asked.

"You mean you've never been to one?" Aqua asked.

"No mother got sick easily I didn't like her going outside that much. Do you mind telling me? It's okay if you don't want to" Tamaki said.

"Nah its okay I need to get this off my chest at one point. It's like this, I was a trapeze artist I balanced on a skinny, little string and hoped everyday that I didn't fall. My act was one of the acts that got the most money because some of the people in the area of Barcelona had never seen a blonde person before. My 'brothers' worked in the circus they didn't like me that much either. They thought I was cocky which I wasn't they tried to choke me and called me names and did all sorts of horrible things" Aqua said. "So I found a computer and applied to Ouran Academy when I got accepted was on the first thing smoking" Aqua said.

Tamaki said nothing but simply wrapped his arm around Aqua's shoulders, shocking her.

"Tamaki?" Aqua asked confused.

"I'm sorry about all that Aquanette as your big brother I promised not to let anyone hurt you like that ever again" Tamaki said.

Aqua smiled. "Thanks Tama" Aqua said.

That weekend, Tamaki invited the host club to the derby with the Suoh family.

"So what are they racing today?" Flannery asked.

"Greyhounds I think" Tamaki said.

"Aww puppies!" Aqua said.

"These aren't just puppies my dear these are champions!" Yuzuru said.

"It's so bright out here" Flannery said.

"Ah yes here you are" Yuzuru said handing each of his children a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you" Aqua said slipping the bug eye sun glasses on.

"Nice to see they're treating you well" Hikaru said.

"They're treating me better than well. He's like a genie! I get anything I want on the spot! See what this, Daddy?" Aqua said turning to her father.

"Yes my dear?" Yuzuru asked.

"Can I please have a glass of raspberry tea?" Aqua asked.

"Of course my dear" Yuzuru said before he snapped his fingers and a waiter show up.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" The waiter asked.

"Please fetch a tall glass of ice, cold raspberry tea for my daughter as fast as possible please" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir right away sir" The waiter said before walking off.

"See isn't that awesome!" Aqua said.

"I could have done that" Hikaru said.

"Really now?" Aqua asked.

"Yea" Hikaru said before snapping his fingers and a waiter showed.

"Yes sir?" The waiter asked.

"Blueberry croissant for the lady" Hikaru said.

"Don't forget to say please" Aqua whispered to him.

"Please" Hikaru said.

"Yes sir" The waiter said before walking off.

"It's nice to have a boyfriend with connections" Aqua said before kissing his cheek.

"So trainers train these dogs to chase a little plastic rabbit?" Flannery asked Kaoru.

"Yea check it out" Kaoru said handing Flannery the binoculars.

"Wow that's amazing! They're so fast!" Flannery said. She turned slight to the left and saw a flash. "Hey did you see that?"

"See what?" Kaoru said.

"That flash over there" Flannery said.

"Wait a minute let me see that" Yuzuru said taking the binoculars away. "Damn Paparazzi! Security!" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir Mr. Suoh" The Security guard said.

"I want that man's camera taken away and him to taken out of here. I want his name so I can get a restraining order so he can't come within the facility of my children!" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir right away" The security guard said before they ran off.

"Daddy what's going on?" Flannery asked.

"Stupid Paparazzi they've been wanting to get pictures of you and your sister for some big story" Yuzuru said.

"Why would they want a picture of us?" Aqua asked with her mouth full.

"Because you are the daughters of a very successful man such as myself. You practically popped out of nowhere there trying to display me as some sort of adulterer that cheated on his wife with some scandals woman and you two were the result" Yuzuru said.

"That's awful" Flannery said.

"I know but that's the price of rich and famous my dear but you don't worry about that I have never been able to handle the paparazzi" Yuzuru said.

Later that night, Flannery was in her room strumming away at her guitar when one of the strings suddenly snapped.

"Aww man I've been nothing but good to you, you stupid thing" Flannery said before throwing the guitar on the floor. Then her stomach began to growl. "Ugh" Flannery said rubbing her stomach. She picked up the phone and dialed the kitchen.

"Hello?" The head chef said.

"Uh hi it's Flannery" Flannery said.

"Ah yes Miss Flannery what can I get you?" The head chef said.

"Uh can you get me a fresh garden salad with lettuce, carrots, radishes, tomatoes with raspberry vinaigrette?" Flannery asked.

"Of course Miss Flannery! Would you like anything else with that?" The head chef asked.

"Well can I have a cup of grape juice and I'm really in the mood for strawberry cheesecake" Flannery said.

"Right away Miss Flannery" The head chef said before hanging up.

"Wow that was easy" Flannery said before hanging up the phone. Then her cell phone began to ring she instantly recognized the ringtone and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey" Kaoru said.

"Hi" Flannery said. "Kaoru I'm bored" Flannery said pouting.

"What do you want to do about it?" Kaoru asked.

"Come over and see me" Flannery said.

"I don't know I would love to but I have this project due on Monday and I haven't even started on it" Kaoru said.

"I can help you with it. Please I'm lonely" Flannery said.

"Well where's Tamaki and Aqua?" Kaoru asked.

"Aqua's at your house and Tamaki is with Haruhi he wanted to keep her company during the storm because her dad's at work" Flannery said. "Pretty please you can spend the night"

"Well if you put it that way" Kaoru said. "I'll be there soon"

"Yay I'll cook us dinner what do you want?" Flannery asked.

"Anything you cook will be good" Kaoru said.

"Aww alright I'll see you later" Flannery said before hanging up.

Flannery walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hi" Flannery said.

"Miss Flannery we were just about to bring your food up to you" The head chef said.

"That's okay I was thinking about making dinner for me and my boyfriend" Flannery said.

"But we can make you dinner" Another chef said.

"Why don't you all take the night off or something?" Flannery said.

"Really?" Another chef asked.

"Yea well you all work too hard just take the night off I can handle the cooking and things" Flannery said.

"Well if you're so sure" The head chef said.

"Of course I can handle everything. I use to cook all the time you just go out" Flannery said pushing them towards the door.

"Alright but call us if you need anything" The head chef said.

"I'm fine, go, go" Flannery said. "Now what to make" Flannery said walking back into the kitchen. "Stews always good and it'll be nice and warm"

Flannery was cooking in her stew pot when she heard someone close the door. "That must be Kaoru I told that boy he needs to learn how to knock" Flannery said walking into the main hall to see her father. "Daddy hi" Flannery said shocked.

"Hello dear I heard you were home alone and decided to pay you a visit" Yuzuru said.

"Oh that's very nice of you Daddy but I have Kaoru coming over" Flannery said.

"Oh" Yuzuru said disappointed.

"But I'm making a stew pot and there's no way two people can eat you're welcome to join us" Flannery said. "I'd really like it if you tasted my cooking"

"Of course I will stay! But only for dinner I'm afraid there is some work I must attend too" Yuzuru said.

"That's okay as long as you stay. I'd really like it if you tried to get to know Kaoru better" Flannery said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where are all of the chefs?" Yuzuru asked.

"I gave them the night off" Flannery said. "Everyone around here works too hard they're always tired so one day off won't kill us" Flannery said.

"Just like your mother" Yuzuru said smiling.

"Hmm?" Flannery asked.

"Oh nothing. Dear do you mind if I ask you a question?" Yuzuru asked.

"Of course you can ask me anything" Flannery said.

"How did you come about dating Kaoru?" Yuzuru asked.

"Wow no one's ever asked me that before no even the host club members well I can see in Mori-Senpai's case he doesn't talk much. Anyway let's see I was the new girl about 7 months ago and I was walking in the hallway" Flannery said

~Flashback~

Flannery was walking down the hallway. She was wearing a red strapless dress and brown flip flops with a big white flower in her hair. She was walking to her class when she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry" Flannery said. She quickly dropped to her knees and started picking up the other person's books along with her own.

"No it's okay" A male voice said. She looked and saw that it was a boy from her class. He kneeled down and quickly helped her. "I know you; you sit next to me in class"

"Uh yea Kaoru right?" Flannery said.

"Uh yea" Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry did I get you mixed up with your twin I'm really sorry" Flannery said.

"No you were right it's just that you were right on the first guess" Kaoru said.

"It wasn't a guess" Flannery said with a shrug.

"It wasn't?" Kaoru asked.

"No not really. I know my sister and I don't look like seeing as she's a blonde and I'm a red head but I'm still a twin I can tell twins apart" Flannery said. "I'm Flannery" Flannery said as they two stood up.

"Oh yea you're on the volleyball team" Kaoru said.

"Yea it's the only way that I can stay in school" Flannery said. "And I can't go back home no one will accept me there"

"What do mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Home just isn't like it use to be. It just doesn't have that warm, fuzzy feeling anymore" Flannery said. "Anyway I need to get going I don't want to be late for class"

"You know I can help you get around if you want" Kaoru said.

"Thanks that's really nice" Flannery said.

A few weeks later after volleyball practice, Flannery stayed after to blow up the volleyballs. She was will in her practice gear she couldn't afford the official Ouran practice gear so she just wore a white long sleeve mid drift, red short shorts, and white sneakers. She heard footsteps coming towards and looked up and saw Kaoru and she smirked. In just a few short weeks, they had went from a friendship to a flirty friendship.

"Hey" Kaoru said.

"Hey" Flannery said sticking the air tube in another volleyball. "What brings you here?" Flannery asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question" Kaoru asked.

"Sure go for it" Flannery said taking the air tube out.

"You wanna do something this weekend?" Kaoru asked.

"Like what? Movie, hanging out?" Flannery asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner with candlelight, fresh flowers and milk chocolate, a carriage ride in the park" Kaoru said moving closer and closer towards Flannery with every step.

"My, my" Flannery blushing but with a smile. "That sounds like a date Kaoru"

"It can if you want it to be" Kaoru said. "What do you say?"

"That sounds nice" Flannery said. "I have to go I have to get to work" Flannery said before walking towards the door. "And P.S I like white chocolate not milk chocolate" Flannery said.

"Good to know" Kaoru said smiling.

Later that evening, Flannery returned home from a long day of waitressing. She walked into her room and saw a long white dress with a ruby red necklace, diamond earrings, and a diamond tennis bracelet, and designer strappy high heels.

"Oh my gosh" Flannery said. She looked and saw a piece of paper with Kaoru's name on it. She dialed Kaoru's number and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kaoru said.

"How the heck did you sneak into my apartment?" Flannery said.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Kaoru said.

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen but you can't just sneak into my apartment" Flannery said.

"Well you weren't home and I had some very nice present to give to my very special date so I asked your landlord to give me the extra key to your apartment so I could drop your dress and jewelry" Kaoru said.

"You did all that for me? That's sweet yet creepy at the same" Flannery said.

"Well I just thought that my date deserved something beautiful because she is beautiful" Kaoru said.

"Now it just got sweet again" Flannery said smiling.

"So you're not working this weekend?" Kaoru said.

"No I asked for the weekend off and Aqua's covering my shift" Flannery said.

"Great I'll see you this weekend I'll be there at 5" Kaoru said.

"Awesome I can't wait" Flannery said before hanging up. She smiled before picking up the dress.

That weekend Flannery got ready for her date as her sister got ready to go to work.

"So you think something's going to happened between you and Kaoru?" Aqua asked as she put her high heels on.

"I don't I honestly thing this is just a friendly date like we usually do" Flannery said with a shrug as she put her earrings in.

"I think you're wrong Flan" Aqua said as she tied her apron around her waist.

"Really?" Flannery asked.

"Yea I see how he looks at you" Aqua said.

"And how is that?" Flannery said.

"Like you're the finest chickadee this side of Okinawa" Aqua said with a snap of her fingers.

"Well I don't know about that but I do think he's kinda nice" Flannery said blushing.

"Well he thinks you're are hot stuff" Aqua said.

"Aquanette you're being ridiculous" Flannery said then the door bell rang. "Oh that's Kaoru I'll be back later"

"Yea, yea" Aqua said.

Flannery walked outside and saw Kaoru dressed in a nice suit.

"Wow Kaoru you look really great" Flannery said.

"You look beautiful are you ready?" Kaoru said.

"Yes" Flannery said smiling.

They walked into a restaurant and Flannery saw that there was no one inside.

"Kaoru is this restaurant closed?" Flannery asked.

"No of course not I just had it emptied so we can have some alone time" Kaoru said pulling out her chair.

"Wow that's really nice" Flannery said.

"For you" Kaoru said handing her a single red chrysanthemum.

"Wow a chrysanthemum I've never seen one so beautiful before" Flannery said.

"I got it from the garden in our backyard my mom loves chrysanthemums" Kaoru said.

"And it smells good too" Flannery said smiling.

"And your chocolate" Kaoru said handing her a heart shaped box full of white chocolates.

"Wow I've never seen this brand before" Flannery said before popping a piece in her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru said.

"I love it it's so good" Flannery said smiling. "I'll save the rest for later I don't want this dinner to go to waste" Flannery said. "I love that you went out for me Kaoru it's very sweet. I've never had someone go through so much trouble for me" Flannery said blushing.

"Well they obviously didn't know how to throw a proper date" Kaoru said.

"I guess not" Flannery said smiling.

After dinner, Flannery and Kaoru decided to take a carriage ride.

"I love this Kaoru I've never been in a carriage before and I love horses" Flannery said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our date" Kaoru said.

"I did it was the most wonderful time ever" Flannery said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kaoru"

"You're welcome" Kaoru said pressing his forehead to hers.

Kaoru took Flannery back home after the carriage ride.

"Thanks Kaoru it was better than I thought it was going to be" Flannery said.

"Oh? And how did you think it was going to be?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought it was going to be a joke honestly" Flannery said.

"A joke?" Kaoru said.

"Yea that you were going to be treat me like a commoner or something and it would be like when we normally hang out with a movie or something but you didn't you like treated me like I was a princess or something and it was great" Flannery said blushing.

"I think you are a princess Flannery" Kaoru said.

"Really? Are you sure you're not on host mode?" Flannery asked.

"I promise you I'm not" Kaoru said. "I really like you a lot"

"Really?" Flannery said shocked.

"Yea" Kaoru said blushing. "I always thought you were pretty and smart and nice"

"I like you too Kaoru" Flannery said. Kaoru smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Flannery smiled and a few moments later broke away. "As much as I would like to stay I have to get up tomorrow morning and work a double restaurant"

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Kaoru said.

"You better" Flannery said playfully. 'I'll see you later" Flannery said before kissing him again and walking inside.

~End Flashback~

"And that was it; it just took off from there. We've dating for seven months and we've been going strong. On our last date, Kaoru even gave me this" Flannery said holding up her butterfly pendant.

"Oh so he treats you nice?" Yuzuru said.

"He treats me wonderfully" Flannery said. "I never thought I would have a guy like him" Flannery said smiling.

"Really now?" Yuzuru said.

"Yea back when I was in Barcelona I wasn't treated now like this very beautiful person that all the students treat me like. It's why I was so surprised when Kaoru called me that. But now thanks to Kaoru in the host club I know that I'm not just a nice person inside but I'm a beautiful person on the outside" Flannery said smiling as she put the stew into bowls.

"Yes Tamaki will being out the best in people" Yuzuru said quietly. Then Yuzuru looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I have to go. I have a lot of work tomorrow and I have a meeting to prepare for too" Yuzuru said.

"Oh well thanks for talking with me while I waited for Kaoru. You look tired you should take this bowl to go" Flannery said pushing the bowl towards him.

"You really don't mind?" Yuzuru said.

"No I don't you need to work and this food will make you feel better. We can always have dinner another day and maybe it'll be just you and me Aquanette and Tamaki you know like a family thing when you're less busy" Flannery said.

"I would like that; I would like that very, very much. You have a wonderful night dear" Yuzuru said.

"You too daddy. Just a little tip you might want to go to bed a little earlier tonight. I know when I go to sleep early I wake up pretty good" Flannery said.

"I just might have to try that" Yuzuru said standing up. "These afternoon meetings are really taking a lot of me" Yuzuru said taking the bowl. "You sleep well sweetheart"

"You too Daddy" Flannery said smiling.

Yuzuru stepped outside and smiled. "Like her mother in so many ways" Yuzuru said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua sat in the club room catching up on her reading when she felt a pair of lips on her neck and in her hair.

"Hikaru" Aqua said.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said still continuing with his kissing.

"I'm kinda busy" Aqua said.

"Don't mind me" Hikaru said.

"It's kinda hard not to I'd really liked to finish this book" Aqua said.

"You can finish it later don't you want to spend some time with me before the guests come in?" Hikaru said. "For a whole hour and a half I won't be your boyfriend" Hikaru said.

"Will you kiss me and tell me I'm pretty afterwards?" Aqua asked.

"Of course" Hikaru said.

"Then I have nothing to worry about" Aqua said before turning back to her book.

"Flannery and Aquanette Lee to the chairman's office, Flannery and Aquanette Lee to the chairman's office" The voice over the intercom said.

"Ugh! Every time I try to get some reading done" Aqua said putting her book in her purse.

"Come along Aquanette" Flannery said.

"I'm coming" Aqua said.

They walked down to their father's office and saw him looking at the pictures on his desk.

"Oh girls I've got great news" Yuzuru said.

"What is it?" Flannery asked.

"I've gathered the paperwork to have your last names changed" Yuzuru said.

"So we won't be Flannery and Aquanette Lee we'll be Flannery and Aquanette Suoh?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. Now I understand that this a big moment so you don't have to sign it just now but just sign it when you're ready" Yuzuru said.

"Done!" Flannery and Aqua said after they signed the papers.

"You were ready that quickly?" Yuzuru said shocked.

"Yes we even came up with the last name Lee because we didn't want to take that evil women's last name" Flannery said.

"And now we're Suohs so we don't have to worry about our identity anymore" Aqua said.

"I'm so glad that you're happy girls. Another reason I've called you here is because we're having a party" Yuzuru said.

"A party?" Flannery said.

"Yes!" Yuzuru exclaimed shocking the girls. "Everyone should enjoy the joys that are my children! And since spring is coming in soon I thought a nice spring party would be nice what do you girls think?" Yuzuru asked.

"I like spring parties" Flannery said.

"I like them too and Tamaki's coming too right?" Aqua asked.

"Of course! When I said I was going to treat Tamaki better I was not playing around! I am a man of my word and I plan to stay that way!" Yuzuru said.

"Well good we have to get back and tell Tamaki the good news" Flannery said standing up.

They walked into the host club and saw an old world traditional Japanese theme.

"Whoa you guys went all out!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Tamaki come here for a moment?" Flannery asked.

"One moment ladies" Tamaki said walking over to them. "What's going on?"

"How on earth do you walk in that thing?" Aqua asked.

"Loads of practice my grace surprises everyone" Tamaki said. "Now that did you need to tell me?"

"Well we signed some papers and now we are officially Flannery and Aquanette Suoh" Flannery said.

"Just like you!" Aqua said.

"Wow! Really? This is amazing!" Tamaki said picking Aqua up and spinning her around making her giggle.

"What's going on Tamaki?" One girl asked.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet two very important people. These are my sisters Flannery and Aquanette Suoh"

There was a slight pause before the ladies surrounded Flannery and Aqua and bombarded them with questions about Tamaki.

"Well this is what to be expected if we're going to be sisters to the host club king" Flannery said.

"Yea but still how the hell are we suppose to know what Tamaki's favorite song is?" Aqua exclaimed.

That weekend, Flannery was on her way to a fancy salon that her father had recommended to get her nails done. She texted Kaoru as she walked down the sidewalk but she had the strangest feeling someone was watching but every time she turned around she saw no one. She thought she saw someone at first but he was quickly tackled by the police. Flannery thought they had caught a runaway fugitive or something and continued on with her day.

Later that evening, the Suoh siblings were sitting in one of the living rooms watching television when Yuzuru walked in.

"Hello children" Yuzuru said.

"Hey" They all said still focused on the TV

"How was school?" Yuzuru asked.

"Fine Aquanette ran into a door today" Tamaki said.

"It hurt" Aqua said rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

"Ah I see now where should we go out to dinner this evening?" Yuzuru said.

"No more fancy places" Flannery said.

"Yea I had to eat 5 boxes of special K for a month to lose weight the Aquanette way" Aqua said.

"Perhaps we could stay in?" Tamaki said.

"That sounds like a good idea a nice family night in" Yuzuru said.

"No offence Daddy but I don't consider this a family just yet" Flannery said bringing her legs to her stomach.

"What do you mean? Am I doing something wrong?" Yuzuru asked confused.

"No! No! We've been treated wonderfully, very wonderfully. I have a Daddy, and a Tamaki, and a Flannery and big mansion with a nice staff but I don't have a mommy" Aqua said.

"We want a mommy" Flannery said.

"I see" Yuzuru said.

After dinner, Yuzuru walked back into the first estate with a lot on his mind. He wanted to give his children anything they wanted to an extent and right now they were asking for a mother. They had a mother they just weren't allowed to see her right now. He had disobeyed his mother more now than he had ever in his whole life. He couldn't even begin to describe how badly his girls were treated when they were circus stars in Barcelona. He didn't even want to think about anyone hurting his children.

"Yuzuru" He heard his mother's voice say.

"Hello mother" Yuzuru said looking up at her.

"I ate dinner alone tonight want to explain that?" Shizue said.

"Mother you're more than welcome to come eat with the children and me" Yuzuru said.

"I want nothing to do with those misfits!" Shizue said.

"They are not misfits! I will not let you talk down on them anymore! I know for fact they aren't misfits! Tamaki's piano playing is being recognized now he's even writing pieces that he's winning awards for, Flannery will cook you a meal and give you advice to help you and she's very intelligent, and Aquanette the artistic things that come from that girl's mind they are things I've never seen before. They are your grandchildren mother the least you can do is try to like them you hardly even know them and yet you hate them so much" Yuzuru said.

"Hold your tongue boy!" Shizue said.

"No! No more! I'm spending the night with my children until you get your act together!" Yuzuru said before storming out.

Aqua was drawing on a sketch pad when she heard noises from the room next to her. She grabbed her sketch pad and walked into the next room and saw her father angrily typing on his laptop.

"Daddy?" Aqua said confused.

"Oh hello Aquanette" Yuzuru said.

"What's wrong you look upset" Aqua said.

"It's my mother" Yuzuru said.

"What did grandma do?" Aqua said sitting on the bed and bringing her knees to her chest.

"She is hardly any grandmother to you Aquanette" Yuzuru said.

"But she gave you life and you gave life to me I haven't known you very long but I still consider you my father" Aqua said. "Now tell me what she did"

"Years ago, when Tamaki first came from France, she wanted an heir but she hated my wife and she hated Tamaki and she calls all sort of awful names but I am a better father now and I wasn't going to just sit there and let her talk about my children" Yuzuru said. "So to cool off I came here"

"Well its good you cooled off some. You wouldn't want things to get out of hand and it's good that you're standing up for yourself and for your children. But grandma is still your mother and you should respect her. You should try talking to her more. I know when I talk to Flannery it makes me less angry at her it can't hurt" Aqua said with shrug.

"I will try sometimes there is no talking to that woman" Yuzuru said.

"And you always run into people like that it's just that you gotta try your hardest to get through to her" Aqua said.

"Thank you Aquanette" Yuzuru said. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh see ever since I came to Ouran I've been wanting to try out for art club but I haven't had the time because of all my sporting stuff and in order to get into art club I have to draw something beautiful so I drew the most beautiful I've seen since I came to Japan" Aqua said.

"And what is that sweetheart?" Yuzuru asked.

"Koi fish!" Aqua exclaimed. "Do you like it it's not colored yet but once I do color it, it will give it more depth to it" Aqua said.

"I can tell this is going to be something great" Yuzuru asked.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

The next morning, Flannery was the first to get dressed; she got dressed in her yellow school uniform and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her father sitting on the bar stool reading the paper.

"Daddy" Flannery said shocked.

"Oh good morning dear did you sleep well?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yea did you spend the night here?" Flannery said.

"Yes I had a fight with mother" Yuzuru said.

"Oh that's not good" Flannery said. "You still looked stressed you need some tea" Flannery said standing up and walking over to the cupboard. "Some nice peppermint tea will calm us down and help us with our day" Flannery said sweetly.

"Good morning" Tamaki said as he and Aqua walked in. "Oh father hi"

"Daddy spent the night with us last night" Aqua said.

"Flannery's making us tea why don't we all sit down and have some" Yuzuru said.

"Alright then" Tamaki said sitting down.

"So children what kind of flowers should we have at the party?" Yuzuru asked.

"Gardenias!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Chrysanthemums!" Flannery said holding up the tea pot.

"What about you Tamaki? What kind of flowers do you like?" Aqua asked.

"Well I like roses they make my guests at the host club happy" Tamaki said.

"Oh they all sound so good why don't we just have them all" Yuzuru said.

"Teas on" Flannery said pouring the tea.

"Make mine in a to go cup dear I must get to the school early" Yuzuru said. "I will see you all later" Yuzuru said as Flannery placed the cup in front of him.

"Bye dad" All three of them said.

"What's wrong Tamaki you seem to be acting very different" Flannery said pouring a cup for Tamaki.

"I don't know I guess I'm not use to Father being this nice to me. It's just going to take some getting use to" Tamaki said.

"Maybe you and Daddy should do something with just the two of you" Flannery said.

"Like what?" Tamaki asked.

"Well what do you like to do that Daddy also likes to do?" Aqua asked.

"Well he likes to watch me play the piano he says I remind him of my mother" Tamaki said.

"Well does he like to play?" Flannery asked.

"No he just watches" Tamaki said.

"Then that won't work you both have to be doing something" Flannery said.

"What else Tamaki?" Aqua asked.

"Well I like to golf a little and father golf's sometimes" Tamaki said with a shrug.

"Alright we can do that. Isn't there like a country club we go to or something?" Aqua said.

"Yea and they have golf courses" Tamaki said.

"Alright then you two are going to have a father son golf game" Flannery said.

That weekend, The Suoh children exited their limo and walked around the spring party. There were fresh flowers and live music and lots of people.

"Fancy party" Aqua said.

"Yea I like parties and everything but I don't see why we need dresses when we a closet full of them" Flannery said.

"You are the daughters of one of the richest families in Japan, they'll take any chance to design dresses for you" Tamaki said.

"Wow that's really weird" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Children please come this way!" Yuzuru said.

"Alright on our toes everyone father wants us to meet people" Tamaki said.

"Alright then!" Aqua said. She leaned up on her front toes before falling over. "Ow!" Aqua said as she hit the ground.

"Oh you're so cute!" Tamaki said.

"Aquanette he meant that to be taken figuratively" Flannery said.

"Now you tell me" Aqua said standing up.

"Aquanette are you alright dear?" Yuzuru asked as they walked over.

"Yes sir just some miscommunication" Aqua said.

"Now then, everyone this is Charlotte Flannery Suoh and Jacqueline Aquanette Suoh. Girls this is my good friend Yoshiro Ootori, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka and Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka and of course you all remember Tamaki" Yuzuru said.

"Very nice to meet you all" Flannery said.

"I second that" Aqua said.

"Oh I know all about Flannery and Aquanette" Yuzuha said.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Hitachiin" Flannery and Aqua said.

"So girls are you an official member of this host club?" Yoshiro asked.

"Well not technically a members but we do a lot of helping out" Flannery said.

"Yea we set up all the backdrops and the props and help with lighting and such" Aqua said.

"It seems you would have some sort of handyman for that" Yoshiro said.

"Well we're very good with our hands sir so there's no need for a handyman" Flannery said.

"I see" Yoshiro said.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment we have some other affairs we need to attend to" Aqua said before linking arms with Tamaki and walking off with Flannery.

"Well Yuzuru they seem like fine girls" Yoshiro said as they other parents dispersed.

"Yes! I said the same thing!" Yuzuru said.

"So now that you have three children instead of one which one are you going to pick to run the company once you and your mother retire?" Yoshiro said.

"Well naturally Tamaki the girls just don't seem to be that interested in business, Flannery wants to get her teaching degree and Aquanette wants to go to art school. Tamaki is the oldest and I've been working with him, driving it in that head of his" Yuruzu said.

"I would be careful Yuzuru you don't know what that boy is capable of" Yoshiro said.

"Don't I know it" Yuzuru said.

"If I were you I would try to be better at keeping my eye on things" Yoshiro said.

"I see" Yuzuru said. "Oh and Yoshiro thank for your private police force protecting Flannery while she was walking to the nail salon the other day. With all of the paparazzi trying to snap pictures of the girls, I can't take any chances" Yuzuru said.

"No problem see now that we are partners it is the least I can do" Yoshiro said.

"Flan-Chan, Aqua-Chan are you having fun at your party?" Honey asked.

"I guess so I've never been to a party like this before" Flannery said. "I wonder if Grandmother is here I should go ask Daddy" Flannery said before walking off.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You wanna come with me Hika?" Aqua asked.

"Why don't you head over there I'll meet you in a minute" Hikaru said.

"Oh okay then" Aqua said slightly confused before walking off.

"Boss you still haven't told the girls about their grandmother?" Hikaru said.

"…No! I can't bring myself to do it! Flannery and Aquanette are sweet as pie! I can't possibly tell them that they're grandmother who they've never met not even once hates their guts" Tamaki said.

"Well you need to tell them" Kaoru said.

"Yea Flannery and Aquanette are your sisters so you need to handle this" Hikaru said.

"You're right. I'm sorry men but I need some time to think about this excuse me" Tamaki said before walking off.

Aqua was standing alone at the food table before Hikaru walked over to her.

"Hey is everything alright?" Aqua asked.

"Yea its fine" Hikaru said.

"But I saw you talking to Tamaki with an angry look on your face. Were you being mean to him? I thought you two were going to try to get along for my sake. I don't want my brother and my boyfriend to be angry with each other" Aqua said.

"I know and I'm sorry you'll figure out everything soon" Hikaru said. "Why don't we get some cake or something?"

"Okay then" Aqua said.

Tamaki was sitting alone with his on the table. He had no idea how he was going to do this. He loved the girls and he promised himself that he was going to be the best big brother possible. How was the best big brother ever going to hurt his little sisters?

"Tamaki-Senpai?" He heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Haruhi wearing a cute, white floral dress.

"Haruhi you came" Tamaki said standing up.

"I'm sorry I'm late Senpai I missed the train I was suppose to get on and I had to wait another hour for another one" Haruhi said.

"No, no it's okay" Tamaki said.

"And I couldn't really find anything fancy so I just pulled this out" Haruhi said.

"No you look beautiful Haruhi" Tamaki said.

"Wow thanks Senpai" Haruhi said blushing slightly.

"Would you like to walk around for a bit?" Tamaki said extending his arm.

"Sure" Haruhi said slowly linking arms with him.

Flannery was making her way through the crowd when she saw her father talking with a dew of his friends.

"Daddy!" Flannery said running up to him.

"Oh hello sweetheart" Yuzuru said.

"Is Grandma here I was hoping she would have some tea with me so we could get to know each other better" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry dear but your Grandmother has meetings all day today and she's not getting back until much later" Yuzuru said.

"Oh okay then" Flannery said with a shrug.

Later that evening, Aqua, thinking that her father was still in the office in the second mansion, walked inside.

"Daddy?" Aqua asked. "Oh he must have gone back to the first mansion" Aqua said to herself. She sat down in the chair and spun around a few times. "I need me one of these things" Aqua said as she turned on the back massagers. "What's this?" Aqua said. She looked down on the desk and a saw a little number tapped to the desk. "Anne-Sophie? Mommy!" Aqua asked. "I wonder if I can call her. Ah what the heck could be interesting" Aqua said before picking up the phone and dialing the number.

In France, Anne-Sophie was sitting in the garden with her golden retriever picking flowers for her kitchen. Then a man came out saying that she had a phone call.

"Thank you that must be Yuzuru" Anne-Sophie said taking the phone before the man excused himself and left. Yuzuru had provided her with a beautiful home with a full staff to take care of her. "Hello?" Anne said.

"Um hi?" Aqua asked.

"Hi who is this?" Anne asked confused.

"Well uh my name's Aquanette and I thought I'd call you up how are you doing?" Aqua asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" Anne asked.

"I'm good I guess I got to go to a fancy party" Aqua said.

"Really?" Anne said before sitting down.

"Yea it was really fun" Aqua asked.

"Well I'm glad you had fun dear" Anne said. She didn't know why, but she felt at ease talking to this girl. "So Aquanette how old are you dear"

"I'm sixteen Maman" Aqua said.

"Maman?" Anne said shocked.

"Uh huh Tamaki says that's the word that you use when you want to say mother in French" Aqua said.

"How do you know Tamaki dear?" Anne asked.

"He's my older brother and Flannery is my twin sister and Yuzuru is my Daddy and you are my mother. At least that's what everyone tells me I'm still confused about the whole thing. I mean one minute I'm this trapeze artist in Barcelona and the next minute I'm an heiress in Japan crazy right?" Aqua said.

"Yes dear" Anne said crying.

"Are you crying Maman? Am I making you sad?" Aqua asked.

"No, no, no dear not at all these are happy tears I promise. How did you get this number dear?" Anne asked.

"I got it from the desk. Daddy has it as a sticky note and it has your name, your number with heart around it" Aqua said.

"Yes your father was always a romantic" Anne said. "I'm glad you called my sweetheart but I don't think your grandmother will like to much" Anne said.

"I wouldn't know I've been an heiress for a month and I still haven't met her so I wouldn't know what she likes or what she doesn't like" Aqua said with a shrug. "Besides I've never had a mother before and Tamaki talks about you all the time so I think it would be nice if we got to know each other" Aqua said.

"I agree with you one hundred percent" Anne said.

Tamaki was walking back to his room from practicing the piano when he heard talking coming from the office.

"Yea his name's Hikaru he's really a sweetheart I would love for you to meet him one day" Aqua said.

"Aquanette what are you doing?" Tamaki asked as he walked in.

"Oh will you excuse me for a moment?" Aqua said before putting the phone aside. "Hey Tamaki"

"Who are you talking to?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh just an old friend from Barcelona?" Aqua said. "Yea that sounds about right" Aqua said quietly.

"Oh really what's his name?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Alejandro…Hernandez…?" Aqua said slowly trying to make up a name.

"Oh how long have you two known each other?" Tamaki asked.

"A really…_really_ long time" Aqua said. "I'll be in bed in a moment just let me get off the phone with Alejandro alright?" Aqua said.

"Alright then but try to finish up quickly okay the early bird catches the worm" Tamaki said.

"Right" Aqua said before Tamaki walked out. "Sorry Maman it's bed time I have to go I'll try to talk to you as soon as possible"

"Alright Aquanette you take good care of yourself okay?" Anne said.

"Yes ma'am. I love you Maman" Aqua said.

"I love you too Aquanette sleep tight" Anne said before Aqua hung out. Anne looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "Time to go Rosie time for bed" Anne said. They walked inside and Anne sat down one her bed. Her baby girl was as cute and funny as she'd remembered.

~FLASHBACK~

Anne was sitting in her living room bouncing her baby boy on her lap in her room when she heard a knock from downstairs.

"Miss Anne a Mr. Yuzuru Suoh is here to see you" The butler said.

"Yuzuru is here? Please send him in" Anne said excited. Then Yuzuru walked in. "Yuzuru what are you doing here? Your mother told you not to come back" Anne said.

"I know but I couldn't help myself" Yuzuru said taking her hands. "I wanted to see you and Tamaki of course!" Yuzuru said picking up the giggling baby boy. "Look at him, blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mother" Yuzuru said placing the baby on his lap. "He's going need a little sister" Yuzuru said.

"You don't mean that" Anne said.

"Of course I do you always said how you wanted a little girl. I've told my mother I'm doing some work in France that will take a very long time. We can finally be the family we're supposed to be" Yuzuru said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They broke away when Tamaki started squirming.

"Oh Tamaki" Anne said. She picked him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Let's get you a warm bath and get you to bed. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure" Yuzuru said.

After giving Tamaki a bath they laid him in his crib where he quickly went to bed.

"Come on let's go to bed" Yuzuru said as Anne nodded her head.

When a couple weeks, Anne become pregnant and the two were ecstatic. They were currently at the doctor's office getting a sonogram to find out what the sex of the baby was.

"Alright Mrs. Suoh let's see here" The doctor said as he put the sensor on her tummy. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Suoh you are having a baby girl" The doctor said.

"Oh Yuzuru" Anne said smiling.

"Oh wait a minute" The doctor said.

"What is it?" Yuzuru asked.

"I think I see two heads instead of one" The doctor said.

"What?" Anne said.

"Looks like you've got twins Mrs. Suoh" The doctor said.

"Oh wow" Anne said now crying tears of joy.

They returned home and sat on the couch with Tamaki. They so happy they were having two children instead of one. Tamaki couldn't understand why his mommy's tummy was getting so big.

"Tamaki you're baby sisters are in there sweetheart" Anne said.

"And you're going to be the best big brother possible Tamaki" Yuzuru said kissing his son's head.

Tamaki jumped as he felt something move in his mommy's tummy.

"Oh Tamaki don't be scared honey" Anne said. "That's just the girls saying hello to big brother. Yuzuru we're going to have to think of names. Not only do we have one baby but two" Anne said.

"I think we should just wait until the girls are born" Yuzuru said.

A few months later, Anne gave birth to the two twin girls.

"Oh they're so beautiful aren't they?" Anne said running her fingers through her youngest daughter's hair who had ice blonde hair like her mother.

"Yes just like their mother" Yuzuru said as he held the older twin who had dark red hair like his father.

"Here's your son Mrs. Suoh" The nurse said walking in with Tamaki, who was walking the best he could. The nurse placed Tamaki on the bed and he stared wide eyed at the little blonde thing in his mother's arms. Then he was even more surprised when his father placed another tiny thing in his mother's arms.

"Tamaki these are your sisters honey this is Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Suoh and Jacqueline Francine Aquanette Suoh" Anne said.

Tamaki took both of his little sister's hands. He was so amazed they were so tiny in his!

"Look they already love each other" Anne said.

"Yes and I love them and you" Yuzuru said.

"I love you too" Anne said.

~END FLASHBACK~

Anne smiled at the picture the day her girls were born. She kissed it before climbing into her sheets and going to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Aquanette was walking home from the art store, when she saw Ranka struggling with some bags from the grocery store.

"Hi Ranka you need some help?" Aqua asked.

"Oh thank you Aquanette. I haven't seen you around here did you all move?" Ranka asked as Aqua took some Ranka's bags.

"Haruhi hasn't told you?" Aqua asked.

"No dear I've been working like a dog lately I've barely been home. This is my first weekend home" Ranka said.

"Well a lot has been happening Ms. Ranka. You remember Tamaki right?" Aqua said.

"Oh yes the blonde buffoon what about him?" Ranka said.

"He's my brother" Aqua said confused. "Do you have something against Tamaki?"

"He's your brother? Please tell me more dear!" Ranka said.

"Well we took a DNA test and it showed that Tamaki's my brother and Yuzuru is my father and now I live up at the second mansion" Aqua said.

"Oh that's simply amazing!" Ranka said. "Please come with me to the apartment! You can help me put the groceries away and you can tell me all about your new glamorous lifestyle!"

"Sure Ms. Ranka" Aqua said.

After putting the groceries away, Aqua decided to help Ranka with her make-up.

"And every time there's a party or a big event or I have date with Hikaru I always get a pretty new dress because all of the fashion designers want to make the heiress of Suohs happy" Aqua said brushing blush on Ranka's face.

"That sounds absolutely amazing Aquanette" Ranka said.

"So if you ever need a dress I will be happy to supply it to you" Aqua said.

"Oh Aquanette you're an absolute doll!" Ranka said.

"Alright then finish Ms. Ranka I decided to go for a natural look" Aqua said holding up a mirror.

"Oh Aquanette you and your sisters are absolute make up masters!" Ranka said taking the mirror from her.

"Thank you Ms. Ranka well I wish I could talk more but I better get home. My dad's going to call from the second mansion soon and someone has to be there when he picks up" Aqua said.

"Alright then dear take a break from your fabulous new lifestyle and come visit us sometime" Ranka said.

"Yes Ms. Ranka" Aqua said. She gave Ranka a hug before walking out.

Flannery was taking a nap when she felt someone climb into her bed and wrap their arms around her waist.

Flannery let out a happy sigh. "Hmm Kao-Kao" Flannery said smiling.

"Hello my princess did you sleep well?" Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"It was good but it's better now" Flannery said turning around to face him. "You and Hikaru want to hang out with me and Aquanette this weekend?" Flannery asked.

"Like a double date?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea" Flannery said.

"Sure what are we doing?" Kaoru asked.

"We're going to the country club for a round of golf" Flannery said.

"Never thought you would be the one that would like to go golfing babe" Kaoru said.

"It's not for me and a date it's for Tamaki" Flannery said. "He and Daddy don't hang out that much I want them to hang out more. To make things less awkward we're going to watch them" Flannery said.

"I don't I'm not really into golfing that's more Hikaru's thing" Kaoru said.

"Please, pretty please, pretty, pretty, please, pretty, pretty please" Flannery said climbing on top of him.

"Flannery please get off of me" Kaoru said laughing.

"Not until you say yes" Flannery said. She then moved her legs so that she was sitting on his stomach. "Now say yes I know I'm small but I can crush you it'll just take a while" Flannery said.

"Flannery please I don't want to spend my weekends with Tamaki unless I have to" Kaoru said.

"But Kaoru, Tamaki is my brother and even though I just found out I love him. He's has a troubled childhood just like Aqua and did. Tamaki is my brother and you need to start being nicer to him. Please Kaoru for me?" Flannery said pleading with her eyes.

Kaoru sat up and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I'd love to go with you on Saturday" Kaoru said.

"There's that sweetie personaility I know and love" Flannery said kissing his cheek.

That Saturday, the host club were watching Tamaki trying to bond with his father.

"Do you really think this going to work Flannery?" Haruhi said.

"It has to Haruhi we don't have our mother yet but if Tamaki and Daddy can get a better relationship then our family will be better" Flannery said.

"Mori-Senpai can I borrow you for a moment?" Aqua asked. Mori leaned down and Aqua sat on his shoulder. "Thank you" Aqua said then she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What're they saying Aqua?" Flannery said.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked.

"I can read lips!" Aqua said happily.

"So?" Flannery asked.

"Son, I'm really sorry about what happened between your mother and I she is my wife and I still love her" Aqua said reading Yuzuru's lips.

"Well that's good to know" Flannery said.

"It's okay father and I know that. I just wish she was here" Aqua said reading Tamaki's lips. "Hmm?"

"What're you thinking Aquanette?" Flannery said.

"I don't know" Aqua said.

"Yes you are and I don't want to know because it is either really good or really, really bad" Flannery said.

"Oh Flannery you know me so well" Aqua said smiling.

Later the night, Aqua was in her father's office she was thinking about calling her mother again since it would be around 4 o'clock in France.

Aqua let out a sigh. "Confused" Aqua said swiveling around in the chair.

"Hey Aqua" Flannery said walking with two bowls of soup. "I made soup"

"Thanks" Aqua said.

"What're you doing here?" Flannery said handing her a bowl.

"Can I tell you something" Aqua said before taking a bite of her noodles.

"Sure you know you can" Flannery said.

"I did something bad" Aqua said.

"You always do something bad Aquanette but I still love you for it" Flannery said.

"No, no like something really bad. Really, really bad" Aqua said.

"Like…something you could go to jail for?" Flannery said.

"What? No! Not that bad" Aqua said.

"Oh thank goodness" Flannery said putting her hand on her chest. "So what did you do?"

"I called this number" Aqua said holding up a card with Anne-Sophie's number on it.

"Anne-Sophie our mother?" Flannery said.

"Yea" Aqua said.

"Aquanette are you mental? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?" Flannery asked.

"But you fail to forget the power of loopholes my dear. The rule is that Tamaki can't talk to mommy, you, I, and Daddy can talk to her" Aqua said.

"Even if that is the rule I don't think that Grandma will like it if we call her" Flannery said.

"From what I hear she's a bitter old woman who needs to smile more. You should talk to her Flan she's really nice" Aqua said.

Flannery finally gave in and sat down next to Aqua. "Call the number"

"You got it" Aqua said dialing the number.

Anne-Sophie was in the study reading the book when she found out the phone was for her.

"Hello?" Anne asked.

"Hi Mommy!" Aqua said happily.

"Hello my Aquanette" Anne said happily. "How was you day sweetheart?"

"It was really, really good. We went golfing so Daddy and Tamaki could bond more" Aqua said.

"Oh and did it work?" Anne asked.

"I think so they're talking more so that's good" Aqua said nodding her head.

"Yes that is good" Anne said.

"Maman I have someone here with me" Aqua said.

"Who is it Aquanette?" Anne asked.

"It's my twin sister Flannery" Aqua said.

"Hi Maman" Flannery said.

"Oh hello Flannery are you well my dear?" Anne asked. She was near tears hearing both of her daughters' voices.

"Very well ma'am, very well" Flannery said smiling. "How's France?"

"Yea Maman you never told me about France" Aqua said.

"France is beautiful as always girls" Anne said.

"Maman when you wake up every morning do you see the Eiffel Tower?" Aqua said.

"Yea, yea, yea and do you see the Arc de Triomphe on your way to the grocery store?" Flannery asked.

Anne let out a giggle. "No, no, no girls I do not live near the Eiffel Tower or the Arc de Triomphe but I do get to see them when I go on country drives" Anne said.

"That's so cool!" Aqua said happily.

"Do you think that maybe when we go to France you can take us to those places Maman?" Flannery asked.

Anne froze for a moment. "I would want nothing more than for you girls and your brother and your father to come and see but I don't know if we can do that right now" Anne said.

"Well why not?" Aqua asked.

"Well your grandmother doesn't like me right and she doesn't like Tamaki which means she probably doesn't like you girls to much either" Flannery and Aqua looked at each other looked as Anne said this.

"But that's not fair!" Aqua said.

"Yea we wanna see you in person Maman" Flannery said.

"I'm sorry girls but if it were up to me you would be on the next plane to France" Anne said. "Why don't you girls go to bed?" Anne said.

"Yes ma'am" The girls said. "Bye Maman" The girls said.

"Goodbye girls" Anne said before hanging up.

"C'mon Aquanette" Flannery said.

"We're going over to the first estate?" Aqua said.

"Yep" Flannery said.

They walked past Tamaki not saying a word to him.

"Girls where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

They walked out of the house and got into their car and drove off.

"Where are they going?" Tamaki said to himself. He saw the car drive to the first estate.

Flannery and Aqua walked up to the porch and walked in.

"Girls is something wrong?" Yuzuru asked as he walked downstairs.

"Where's Grandmother's office?" Flannery said.

"We need to talk to her" Aqua said.

"Girls I'm afraid your grandmother is very busy at the moment" Yuzuru said.

"We don't care!" Aqua said with a stomp of her boot.

"We need to talk to her now" Flannery said. They ran upstairs with Yuzuru behind them.

"Girls wait!" Yuzuru said running after them.

They found Shizue's office and began knocking on it loudly.

"Grandma open this door!" Flannery said.

"You've got some answers you got to give us!" Aqua said.

The door opened and the girls fell on the floor.

"Oof!" The girls said as hit the floor. "Ow!"

"Can I help you?" Shizue asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nice to meet you grandmother I am Flannery" Flannery said brushing the dirt off her sweater.

"Aquanette or just Aqua for short" Aqua said raising her hand.

"Now we came to ask you some questions" Flannery said.

"How dare you have the audacity to barge into my home?" Shizue said.

"It's our home too" Flannery said calmly.

"Yea our last name is Suoh so this is our house too" Aqua said.

"I don't want to talk to you please leave my presence" Shizue said.

"But we still need to talk to you" Flannery said which shocked Shizue.

"Yea we wanted to know why you hated our mother so much" Aqua said.

"Your mother?" Shizue said.

"Yea she doesn't deserve to be hated it's absolutely ridiculous Grandmother. She's really a very nice lady" Flannery said.

"And how would you know that?" Shizue asked.

"We talked to her" Aqua said.

"What?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yea she's really nice" Flannery said.

"And she really misses me and Flannery and Tamaki and Daddy too!" Aqua said happily.

"You are not allowed to talk to that woman!" Shizue exclaimed.

"No disrespect intended grandmother but you only extended that rule to Tamaki not to Aqua and me" Flannery said.

"I don't care! That rule extends you now" Shizue said.

"But that's not fair! We never knew our mother you have no right to take us away from her!" Aqua said.

"I don't have to be fair! I am the head of this family and what and what I say goes! You are not allowed to talk to that woman! If you're going to be a Suoh you better act like one you filthy children!" Shizue exclaimed.

"…Let's go Aquanette I think we've had all of our answers now" Flannery said.

"Yea…" Aqua said.

"Girls wait" Yuzuru said but the twins said nothing as they walked. Yuzuru shot his mother a glare.

"Don't you look at me like that boy. Those girls need to learn how to be Suohs.

Flannery and Aqua walked into the house past Tamaki.

"Girls what's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"She's hates us Tamaki" Flannery said as the girls started to cry.

"The only grandmother we've ever known and she hates our guts" Aqua said wiping her face.

"She called us filthy children" Flannery said.

"Oh girls I'm so sorry" Tamaki said as he wrapped his arms around them in a hug.

"Why are you sorry?" Flannery asked.

"I should have told about how Grandma was but I was too afraid to" Tamaki said.

"You were just being normal old Tamaki" Flannery said.

"Yea you were just sparing our feelings" Aqua said.

"I know but I just feel like an awful big brother" Tamaki said.

"Don't say that" Aqua said. "You're a great big brother"

"The best" Flannery said.

"Thank you!" Tamaki said happily.

The next week Flannery and Aqua had a plan of how to solve the problem that was going on in their family.

"Sensei, Aquanette and I are going out of town for a couple of days" Flannery said as they walked up to their teacher the next Monday morning.

"Oh really that sounds like fun where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"We don't know yet our Daddy wants it to be a surprise" Aqua said.

"Well surprises are great have fun girls" The teacher said.

"Thank you" The girls said.

The next morning, Tamaki and the twins walked out of their limo.

"Would you like me to walk you to class girls?" Tamaki asked.

"Actually Aqua hasn't been feeling to well I'm going to go to the cafeteria to make her some peppermint tea" Flannery said.

"I'll go with you" Tamaki said.

"NO!" Flannery said quickly. "I mean we don't make you late for class this will only take a few minutes" Flannery said.

"Oh okay then if you're so sure" Tamaki said. "I will see you at lunch then" Tamaki said pinching Aqua's face. "You two have the best day ever!" Tamaki said before walking off.

"Why does he always do that?" Aqua said.

"Don't worry about that now. We've got a cab coming soon" Flannery said. Then a cab pulled up. "Speak of the devil" Flannery said. They put the suitcases they had hidden in the bushes in the trunk and climbed inside the cab.

"Where to ladies?" The cabbie asked.

"Tokyo national airport please" Flannery said.

They arrived at the airport and went to the counter.

"Hello and how may I help you ladies?" The woman at the desk asked.

"We have two tickets to France please" Flannery said.

"Alright Ms. Suoh would you like to use the Suoh private airline?" The woman asked.

"No ma'am just the first class cabin" Flannery said.

"Alright then" The woman said. "Boarding will begin soon"

"Thank you" Flannery said.

"Flannery how come we can't use the Suoh private airline it'll just be the two of us" Aqua said.

"Aqua, if we take one of the jets then it'll go out of inventory and if it goes out of inventory then they let daddy know that plane is en route to France if it's en route to France and we're not there he's going to know that we went to France!" Flannery explain.

"Oh I get it but what if they call a different number instead of Daddy's?" Aqua said.

"How are we going to go them to do that?" Flannery asked.

"You let me handle that part" Aqua said.

They boarded a private Suoh plane and sat down.

"Aqua how'd you get us on this plane?" Flannery asked.

"I have my ways" Aqua said. Then her cell phone began to ring. "Hold on I need to take this" Aqua said picking up her phone. "Hello Mr. Suoh's office"

"Who's office?" Flannery said shocked.

"Shh! Thank you I will inform Mr. Suoh about his plane leaving for France" Aqua said. "Thank you" Aqua said closing her cell phone.

"Wow you're good" Flannery said.

"I just have my ways" Aqua said.

Back at school, Hikaru and Kaoru were searching high and low for Flannery and Aquanette. They had called them ten times already and they weren't picking up their phones. They walked into the cafeteria and saw the Host Club sitting at their normal table minus Flannery and Aquanette.

"You guys haven't seen Flannery have you?" Kaoru asked.

"Or Aquanette?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. "You lost my baby sisters?"

"We didn't lose them!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yea Tamaki-Senpai they haven't been in class all day" Haruhi said.

"Then my baby sisters have been kidnapped! Someone call the police!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Calm down Tamaki I'm sure I can track them with my computer just give me some time" Kyoya said.

"But what will I tell father? He's coming over for family dinner tonight!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You just might have to tell your daddy Tama-Chan" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Since the chairman is trying to be a better father I'm sure he'll help you Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said.

"I best go tell him now" Tamaki said hanging his head down.

Tamaki walked upstairs to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard his father say. He walked inside and saw his father looking out the window.

"Hello father" Tamaki said.

"Hello Tamaki I've been thinking we should take a family trip where do you think you and the girls would like to go?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well the girls and I have been talking about how we'd like to go to New York but that's not why I came here" Tamaki said.

"Oh? Is something wrong Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well yes very wrong" Tamaki said. "Flannery and Aquanette are missing no one's seen them all day"

"Missing? How can that be? Didn't they get out of the limo with you this morning?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yes and that was the only time anyone saw them. They didn't show up for homeroom or any of their classes" Tamaki said.

"We have to make sure press doesn't find the girls first. I'll ask the Ootoris for help maybe since their police force is private they'll be able to find the girls" Yuzuru said. "Calm down Tamaki we're going to find them" Yuzuru said placing his hand on Tamaki's shoulders.

"Yea I know" Tamaki said. 'Flannery, Aquanette, where ever you are please be together and please be safe' Tamaki thought.

Flannery and Aqua got off the plane the next morning. Flannery is wearing a off yellow halter dress and white wedges. Aqua is wearing a cream orange t-shirt with a green crop jacket over it, brown short shorts, and brown ankle heelless boots. She has a straw fedora on her head and a pair ray band sunglasses over her eyes.

"Wow France is sooooooo big!" Aqua said leaning up on her tippy toes.

"Alright I got the rental car and if my GPS is right then it should lead us right to Maman's house" Flannery said holding up the GPS.

"Then let's do this!" Aqua said happily. They got into their rental car and headed toward the country side.

"Wow everything's so peaceful out here" Aqua said.

"And the plants are so beautiful no wonder someone like Maman lives out here" Flannery said. They pulled into the driveway and got up. "Well this is the place" Flannery said.

"Wow Daddy must love her a lot!" Aqua said as they looked up at the large mansion.

"C'mon let's see if she's home" Flannery said walking on to the porch. Aqua rang the doorbell and a man answered the door.

"Yes can I help you?" The man asked in French.

Flannery cleared her throat. "Yes is Miss Anne-Sophie Grantaine here?" Flannery asked in French.

"Yes please come inside" The man said stepping aside to let them in. "Are you friends with Miss Anne?"

"Well yea you could say that" Aqua said in French.

"I will retrieve her now" The man said before walking upstairs.

"Look at all this fancy French art it's so beautiful" Flannery said.

"More like amateurs" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry every artist can't live up to your expectations Aquanette" Flannery said picking up a vase.

"Excuse me?" They heard a soft voice say. They looked up and saw Anne-Sophie descend down the stairs with her pregnant golden retriever.

"Maman?" Flannery asked smiling.

"It's us Flannery and Aquanette" Aqua said.

"You probably know us as Charlotte and Jacqueline" Flannery said.

"Yes, yes I do" Anne said smiling. "How are you my babies?" Anne said hugging them.

"We're great" Flannery said.

"Yea awesome now that we get to see you" Aqua said.

"Wait a minute girls does your father know you're here?" Anne asked.

"…Possibly?" The girls said with a shrug.

Anne let out a sigh. "Girls, your father's going to be worried sick" Anne said.

"Don't worry we plan on calling him" Flannery said.

"Yea we just wanted to see you really, really badly" Aqua said.

"Honestly we use to pull this stuff all the time when we were trying to run away from the circus" Flannery said.

"Yea except we didn't have passports so we couldn't go to a different country" Aqua said.

"Yea we just go to a different city" Flannery said.

"So basically stuff like this comes naturally" Aqua said.

"And we'll promise we'll go back to Japan" Flannery said.

"We just wanted to stay with you?" Aqua asked.

"Pretty please?" Flannery asked.

"I cannot deny you girls" Anne said.

"Yay! We love you Maman!" The girls said hugging their mother.

"I love you too girls" Anne said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

Anne watched as Flannery and Aqua ate their breakfast that she was able to make for them.

"So girls how's Rene?" Tamaki asked.

"Nene's fine" Aqua said.

"You call him Nene? How cute" Anne said smiling.

"Yea it was something that just came to us" Flannery said with a shrug. "Anyway he's doing pretty good I'm pretty sure he has a crush on a girl" Flannery said biting into her food.

"A girl? Well she what's she like?" Anne asked.

"Let's see she's got short chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes" Aqua said.

"Yea, yea and she's kinda short too" Flannery said.

"Well what's her name?" Anne asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka" Flannery said.

"Haruhi oh I like that name" Anne said.

"Yea but Haruhi's naïve and Tamaki's trying to stray from the subject" Flannery said.

"Well girls if I remember my Rene right he's always been a lover he'll make his move soon" Anne said.

"I'm just hope it happens before we graduate" Aqua said.

Then Rosie walked up and placed her head on Aqua's lap.

"Oh poor Rosie you're just ready for those pups to come" Aqua said patting her head.

"How many is she having?" Flannery asked.

"Just two" Anne said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the puppies"

"Can Aqua and I have the puppies?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we're great with puppies" Aqua said.

"I would love for you girls to have the puppies" Anne said. "Now have you girls called your father yet?"

"Uh…" The girls said.

"I'll take that as a no" Anne said. "You girls need to call him"

"Don't worry we will just not right now" Aqua said wit a shrug.

"You promise?" Anne asked.

"Yes ma'am we are women of our words" Flannery said.

"We never go back on promises" Aqua said.

"Well good" Anne said smiling. "Girls after you get done with breakfast, would you like to go to the supermarket with me?" Anne asked.

"Sure!" Flannery said smiling.

"Yay! French supermarket!" Aqua said. Then her cell phone began to ring. "Oh hold on a minute" Aqua said. She pulled out her cell phone and saw the caller I.D said Hikaru with a star next to it.

"Who is it honey?" Anne asked.

"Oh no one" Aqua said pressing the end button on her phone. 'Just a bit more Hika I'll call you and tell you everything' Aqua thought as she put her phone away.

Back in Tokyo, Hikaru let out a sigh, Aquanette still wasn't picking up her phone. It was around 9 o'clock now maybe Kyoya hadn't gone to sleep yet. With that, he dialed Kyoya's number and waited.

At the Ootori house, Kyoya was finishing up his chemistry homework when his cell phone rang. He expected it to be Tamaki. Tamaki had been calling him every night because he needed someone to talk to and it would be either him or Haruhi. To his surprise, it was Hikaru that was calling him.

"Hello?" Kyoya said.

"Hi Kyoya-Senpai it's Hikaru listen have you found anything about where Flannery and Aquanette might be?" Hikaru asked. "I just called her and she's not picking up her phone.

"Well I can understand that. One of the Suoh family planes left the airport. Flannery and Aquanette have left the country" Kyoya said.

"WHAT?" Hikaru said loudly. "How on earth did they manage that?"

"Well they are the Suoh heiresses they have control over where those planes go just like Tamaki and the chairman" Kyoya said.

"So where do you think they might have gone?" Hikaru asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? They've been wanting to see their mother for the longest time. My guess is that they went to France" Kyoya said. "I was just about to call Tamaki and tell him"

"Alright thanks Kyoya-Senpai" Hikaru said before hanging up.

Tamaki was lying on his bed doing nothing. He had finished his homework long ago but he didn't feel like getting up and playing the piano. The music just didn't speak to him like it usually did. He missed Flannery and Aquanette like crazy and now that they were gone, it was just him and Antoinette in a big empty room.

Then his cell phone began to ring and he slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki? Why do you sound so sad?" Flannery asked.

"Flannery!" Tamaki said happily.

"Hi" Flannery said.

"Flannery thank goodness!" Tamaki said. "Where are you? Look where ever you are, stay there I'm coming to get you" Tamaki said starting to look for his jacket.

"Well it would take a while for you to get here" Flannery said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't you get my note?" Flannery asked.

"What note?" Tamaki asked.

"The note I left on your mirror" Flannery said.

Tamaki walked over to his mirror and saw a little pink note. "WHAT? You're in France?" Tamaki exclaimed. "How did you manage that?" Tamaki asked.

"Careful planning and great detail. Aqua and I wanted to see mommy and now we did she's so beautiful Tamaki even better than the pictures!" Flannery said happily.

"I'm glad you got to see her now come home this instant!" Tamaki said.

"No! The family isn't fixed yet so now we have do something about it! We're not leaving until you and Daddy come to France" Flannery said.

"But Flannery I'm not allowed to come to France" Tamaki said.

"Then I guess Aquanette and I just aren't coming home then" Flannery said before hanging up.

"Flannery? Flannery?" Tamaki said. "These girls are going to drive me crazy!" Tamaki exclaimed before running down the stairs.

"Master Tamaki what are you doing up out of your room right now you should be preparing to go to bed" Shima said.

"I'm sorry Shima but I have to tell my father something and this can't wait" Tamaki said before sprinting out the door. He ran as fast as he could to the first estate. He ran inside and ran up to his father office's.

"Tamaki what are you doing here?" Yuzuru asked confused.

"The girls…" Tamaki said out of breathe "I know…where they…are" Tamaki said.

"What? Well where?" Yuzuru asked helping Tamaki into a seat.

"They're in France…with Maman" Tamaki said holding onto his chest.

"Of course! It makes so much sense!" Yuzuru said.

"They said…they won't come back…unless you and I…go to France" Tamaki said.

"Then you and I will be on the next plane to France!" Yuzuru exclaimed.

"But what about Grandma?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki it is about time that we stopped listening to her. She always trying to bring us down, keep us from being happy. Wouldn't you like to see your mother again? I know I would" Yuzuru said.

"Yes I would now. Now that Flannery and Aquanette have bought it up recently, I've been thinking about Maman" Tamaki said.

"Then sometime later this week you and I are going to France" Yuzuru said.

"Alright!" Tamaki said happily.

Flannery and Aqua ran back inside the house with Anne following close behind.

"Home sweet home" Flannery said carrying the bags.

"Yes" Anne said.

"What do you want to do now Maman?" Aqua asked.

"Well I was thinking some piano would be good right about now" Anne said.

"Oh I want to play you a song Maman. Tamaki taught it to me" Flannery said.

"I want to play too Maman but I don't have my violin" Aqua said.

"You play violin?" Anne said shocked but smiling.

"Yea Daddy got me this pretty blue one and the case has my name on it when I told him I played violin. He got it for me when he found out I was his daughter" Aqua said.

"Don't worry sweetheart I have a violin you can play" Anne said.

"Yay! Classical jam session!" Aqua said happily. "Where is it?" Aqua asked.

"In the music room" Anne said.

"Yay! C'mon Rosie!" Aqua said running out with the pregnant lab following slowly close behind.

"She acts just like Rene" Anne said as she and Flannery followed.

"Too many blondes for one room if you ask me. No offense to you Maman" Flannery said.

"None taking but there's nothing wrong with being blonde Madeline" Anne said.

"I know Maman" Flannery said.

Then they heard sweet music being played from the music room. They walked inside and saw Aqua sitting on the piano bench playing the piece that Tamaki had given her for the violin. Flannery quickly sat down next to her and started playing the piano. Anne sat down in a rocking chair and listened to the music.

"Yes they defiantly have their brother in them" Anne said smiling.

That weekend, Yuzuru and Tamaki were at the airport getting ready to get on their private plane. To their surprise the host club including Haruhi was there.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"You're joking right?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Flan-Chan and Aqua-Chan are members of the host club and we have to make sure they're okay!" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"And we're here to make sure you don't end up changing your mind" Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi you're the best daughter in the world you know that!" Tamaki exclaimed happily hugging on to them.

Back in France, Aqua walked into her mother's room to see Anne sitting up in bed.

"What's the matter Maman?" Aqua said climbing into her mother's bed.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling to well sweetie" Anne said patting her daughter's head.

"Do you need your medicine? I can go and get it for you" Aqua said. "Despite what people say I think I am a great driver" Aqua said.

"Alright if you think that you can do it" Anne said.

"Yay! I'll be right back!" Aqua said. She grabbed the keys to the rental car and ran outside. She drove the drug store and picked up Anne's medicine. She was walking back to her car when she saw two people from the circus. Before they could make eye contact with her, Aqua ran into an alley.

"I think I lost them" Aqua said backing up until she hit something.

"I wouldn't think that Aquanette" She heard a voice say. She yelped as she was pushed to the ground. She looked up and saw two acrobats from the circus. David and Miguel Santiago.

"What're you doing here?" Aqua said sitting up.

"We finally hit the big time we've been able to travel to country to country sis" David said picking her up by the arm.

"I'm not your sister" Aqua said shaking him off and standing up.

"You might as well be" Miguel said.

"Well I'm not I have a brother and father and mother and my brother's way better than you guys will ever be" Aqua said before David slapped her across the face knocking her down again.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Aquanette?" David asked smirking.

"I am…" Aqua started as she got off the ground. "Jacqueline Francine Aqunette Suoh, second daughter to the Suoh family and I'm not going to let anyone bring me down including you two jerks" Aqua said. "Now let's end this now" Aqua said holding up her fists.

"Oh my gosh MJ she really thinks she can fight us! You couldn't fight back then and you can't fight us now" David said. Aqua's face scrunched up in anger before she punched David across the face knocking him unconscious.

"That's for treating me and my sister for crap for all these years!" Aqua said. Miguel pushed Aqua against the wall but she quickly recovered and kicked him across the face, knocking him down.

She walked out of the alley and got into the rental car. She let out a smile as she started the car. She had finally settled her score. She drove back to the house and walked inside her mother's room. She saw Flannery and Anne sitting on the bed.

"Aquanette there you are did you get mommy's medicine?" Flannery asked walking up to her.

"Yea here it is" Aqua said holding up the bag.

"Oh my gosh Aquanette what happened to your face?" Flannery asked pulling out a first aid kit.

"It was Miguel and David they hit it big and they're here in France. They tried to beat me up but for once I wasn't going to let them" Aqua said.

"I'm glad you're defending yourself but please be careful" Flannery said. "Here you go Maman" Flannery said handing her the medicine and a class of water.

"Thank you Maddy" Anne said. She took out her medicine and let out a deep sigh.

"All good?" Flannery asked.

"All good" Anne said. "C'mon girls let's go to the basement" Anne said slowly standing up.

"What's in the basement Maman?" Flannery asked.

"A special surprise" Anne said.

They walked into the basement and Anne started to go through the boxes.

"I have a lot of old dresses in here that will be perfect for you" Anne said. "I was wearing this one when I met your father" Anne said pulling out a yellow checkered dress with frilly spaghetti straps.

"It's so pretty" Flannery said.

"And vintage" Aqua said. "Hey Flan you should try it on"

"You really think so?" Flannery said.

"I've been waiting for this day to pass these dresses on to you girls. I want you to have this Maddy I've kept it clean" Anne said handing it to her.

"Thank you Maman" Flannery said.

"And for you Ophelia" Anne said pulling out a strapless blue sundress. "I was wearing this dress on our first date"

"Thank you Maman" Aqua said smiling.

On a plane heading towards France, it was night and the host club and Yuzuru would arrive in the morning. Tamaki, however was up and staring out the window.

"Senpai?" Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi walking out of the bathroom. She sat down in the chair next to him. "We're going to be arriving in France in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep Haruhi. I'm worried about my mother and my girls. What if my mother hates me because I didn't try to communicate with her?" Tamaki asked. "I haven't seen her in three years I don't want to seem like a bad son"

"I know you're not a bad son Senpai" Haruhi said. "It's just the situation you were you couldn't talk to her. With the way you talk about her I don't think she's capable of hating you Tamaki-Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Thank you Haruhi that means a lot to me" Tamaki said smiling. After talking until what seemed like hours, Haruhi fell asleep against Tamaki which made him start to question. 'Should I be feeling this way? A father shouldn't feel this way about his daughter. I don't know what to do!" Tamaki thought to himself.

The next morning, Anne was brushing the girls' hair, something she had wanted to do ever since she found out she was pregnant with two twin girls. She was telling the girls stories of when she and Yuzuru were dating.

"And then Yuzuru took me to a beautiful rose garden where we danced the night away and then he proposed to me right then and there" Anne said as she brushed Flannery's hair. She had to put a little more elbow grease into Flannery's than she had to do with Aqua's because Flannery had that knee length, thick, dark red hair.

"That's really sweet Maman" Aqua said as she ate yogurt. Her hair was in a single French braid with a light blue rose near the top.

"What kind of wedding did you have Maman?" Flannery asked.

"It was just a small simple wedding Madeline. Just a few people showed up but Yuzuru got me the most beautiful wedding dress" Anne said as she braided parts of Flannery's hair. "And then a few years after that I wanted a baby and we had Tamaki, I was about 30 years old" Anne said as she started to put finger waves in Flannery's hair with a flat iron.

"What was Tamaki like as a baby Maman?" Aqua asked.

"He was the perfect little angel when I was pregnant with you girls he was confused because he couldn't understand why my stomach was so big" Anne said.

"Yea that makes sense" Aqua said. "Seven times out of ten Tamaki is confused" Aqua said

"Alright Madeline all done" Anne said.

Flannery looked at her mirror. Her hair was half up, half down the top part was held up with a braid with a pink daisy in the back and the rest of her hair was in long finger waves.

"It's pretty Maman" Flannery said.

"Thank you" Anne said smiling. "I wanted to show you this picture" Anne said picking up a picture from the side table. "Your father took this when you girls were born" Anne said handing the girls the picture.

"Oh man I was cute!" Aqua said.

"Aqua you are so selfish" Flannery said rolling her eyes playfully.

"That's my picture in the whole wide world" Anne said smiling.

"Well you can have this picture Maman" Flannery said digging in her wallet. "It's the only good baby picture that I was able to save before we left Barcelona" Flannery said handing Anne the picture. It was a picture of five year old Flannery and Aquanette. Flannery wearing a reddish pink dress with white stripes her hair was still the long, thick red color. Aqua was sitting on top of a barrel leaning against her hand. She was wearing a light blue dress and had shoulder length wavy blonde hair.

"Oh you two look so adorable" Anne said smiling.

"Thanks" Flannery and Aqua said smiling.

"I'm going to put this on my side table in my room right next to Tamaki's" Anne said standing up.

"Madam, Rosie has given birth!" A maid said as she ran in.

"Yay! Puppies!" Flannery and Aqua said shooting up. They followed the maid into an empty room where Rosie was nursing her two puppies.

"Oh man look at them" Flannery said.

"Yea they're so small" Aqua said.

"Good job old girl you did" Anne said patting Rosie's head.

"What are they?" Aqua asked.

"It looks like one boy and one girl" Anne said looking at the puppies.

"Yay! I totally call the boy! His name will be Bandit and he will be the best puppy ever!" Aqua said.

"What about you Maddy what are you going to name your puppy?" Anne asked.

"Nelly" Flannery said.

"That's a good name" Anne said. Then they heard a knock come to the door.

"I got it" Flannery said standing up and running to the door. "Hello?" Flannery said opening the door.

"There you are!" Tamaki said sweeping her up in a hug. "Don't you ever do that again do you hear me?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki! I can't believe you're actually here!" Flannery said breaking away from him.

"Of course we're all here! Don't scare us like that!" Kaoru said moving next to Tamaki.

"Kao-Kao!" Flannery exclaimed happily wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh you have to meet my Maman!" Flannery said happily before running back inside.

"Maman?" Tamaki said shocked before running after Flannery. "Maman? Maman!" Tamaki said running after Flannery.

"Rene?" Anne said standing up.

"Tamaki's here?" Aqua said smiling.

"Maman!" Tamaki said running into his mother's arms.

"My Rene" Anne said hugging him. "You've gotten so tall" Anne said crying tears of joy.

"I know" Tamaki said also crying. "Aquanette!" Tamaki said breaking away from his mother to hug his youngest sister.

"Nene!" Aqua said hugging him. Then she saw Hikaru and the rest of the host club. "Hika!" Aqua said running over to him.

"Aquanette" Hikaru said with a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He was relieved to know his girlfriend was alright.

"Anne" Yuzuru said.

"Yuzuru" Anne said smiling. She walked over to him and placed a small kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

"I know I've waited long too" Yuzuru said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Flannery said.

"You guys are members of the host club! We had to make sure you were okay!" Honey said.

"Aww you're so cute when you get all rowdy like that" Aqua said ruffling her hair.

"Please don't ever do that again" Hikaru said.

"Yea you had us all worried" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry but" Flannery said as Anne and Yuzuru looked at each lovingly.

"That was the whole reason" Aqua said.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzuru and Anne sat in Anne's room as Anne told Yuzuru everything that the girls had done over the past few days. Yuzuru held her hand and stroked her thumb with his as they talked.

"And they gave me this picture" Anne said handing it to him.

"Oh wow" Yuzuru said smiling. "They look just like you Anne" Yuzuru said which made Anne blush a little. "Anne I want you to come back home to Japan with Tamaki and me"

"Yuzuru you know I can't leave your mother…" Yuzuru said.

"I don't care about that anymore. I don't even want to be rich anymore if it means that we can't be a family anymore" Yuzuru said. "Besides my company has money of it's own we'll be able to live off of that"

"Yuzuru I love you" Anne said. "And I would not nothing more than to come home with you and the children to be the family we were suppose to be" Anne said smiling.

"I love you Anne" Yuzuru said before leaning in and kissing her.

The host club were sitting in the kitchen while Flannery and Aqua served them lunch.

"I'm glad they're getting in some husband and wife time" Flannery said.

"Yea it's like being newlyweds all over again" Aqua said placing a plate in front of Tamaki.

"I can't believe you went half way around the world!" Honey said.

"Well we've done it before it wasn't that hard" Flannery said with a shrug as she sat down next to Kaoru.

"What do you mean you've done it before?" Tamaki said.

"Like she said" Aqua said sitting down between Hikaru and Tamaki.

"I think it's to tell them Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Yea" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"What do you need to tell us?" Tamaki asked.

"See when we came here we didn't get our foster mom to pay for it because she didn't like us. We were pretty we were the stars of the show. Without us she wouldn't have half of the money she has now" Flannery said.

"But the thing was we knew we were pretty but we were smart too and too smart to be circus stars" Aqua said.

"So we plotted and ran away" Flannery said.

~Flashback~

Flannery and Aqua walked into their dressing room after another circus success.

"Ugh I'm glad to get out of this make up!" Flannery exclaimed picking up a make up sponge and scrubbing the clown make up off of her face.

"I know being in the circus sucks!" Aqua said untying her corset. "When I turned fourteen I imaged doing something different with my life. Like president of the art club now look at me I'm not even in school!" Aqua said.

"There has to be something better" Flannery said looking at her mirror. "Japan!" Flannery suddenly exclaimed.

"Japan?" Aqua said.

"Japan!" Flannery exclaimed. "You remember how Mrs. Santiago is always complaining how the students are Japan are smarter than the students here. Well if we save enough money than we can go to Japan" Flannery said.

"That's an awesome idea but where are we going to get the money. It's going to take hundreds maybe even thousands of dollars to help us get to Japan" Aqua said.

"Then that's what we're going to do. We'll save everyday and then we'll research how much it takes to get to Japan. Are you in or out?" Flannery asked.

"I want to get out of this hell hole just as much as you do" Aqua said smiling.

"Oh yea" Flannery said nodding her head.

"So that's what we did. We saved money every single day" Flannery narrated.

"Yea we saved the money under all the loose floor board. We had so much money we had enough for two first class tickets" Aqua narrated. "When we landed in Tokyo, we got enrolled into the local public middle school it was the one Haruhi went to"

Flannery and Aqua were walking out of school when their teacher stopped them.

"Flannery, Aqua I needed to speak with you" The teacher said.

"Yes Sensei?" Flannery asked.

"Your test scores were absolutely amazing some of the best I've seen" The teacher said.

"Thank you Sensei" Aqua said.

"I've been think you're too smart for this school. You might want to apply for Ouran Academy" The teacher said handing Flannery the paperwork.

"Ouran Academy?" Aqua asked.

"Yes it's the private school not too far from here. Another one of the school's students applied there and she's passed the entrance exam with flying colors. I'm sure with your singing and you athletics you could get in" The teacher said.

"Thank you Sensei we'll defiantly look into it" Flannery said.

~END FLASHBACK~

"And that's basically it" Flannery said with a shrug. "When something didn't go our way we just ran away I guess" Flannery said.

"Yea we knew that our Mother was here and we didn't have to raise the money since we had control over the jet we just left" Aqua said with a shrug. "We didn't want to upset anybody we just wanted our family to be together" Aqua said. "Since we never got that"

"We don't know what it's like to have a family" Flannery said.

"That's not true Flan-Chan we're your family" Honey said.

"Yea even before we knew that you were my sisters I considered you my little sisters" Tamaki said smiling. "But you can't solve all your problems by running away to different countries" Tamaki said ruffling Aqua's hair.

"Okay Tamaki" Aqua said smiling.

"Something smells good" Anne said as she and Yuzuru walked in.

"Flannery and Aquanette made lunch" Tamaki said.

"Oh I've been waiting to taste Flannery's cooking" Yuzuru said.

"We'll just leave you all alone" Hikaru said.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"We're going to go check on Rosie" Kaoru said.

"But Kaoru" Flannery said before Kaoru leaned down.

"This is your first meal as a family you enjoy it we'll be outside" Kaoru said. He kissed Flannery before walking out.

"This is delicious Flannery" Yuzuru said happily.

"Thank you Daddy" Flannery said smiling.

After finishing lunch, Aqua found Hikaru sitting in the backyard.

"Hi Hika I made us some cookies" Aqua said.

"Thanks" Hikaru said as Aqua sat down.

"Look Hikaru I understand if you want to break up with me" Aqua said suddenly.

"What?" Hikaru said shocked.

"I know I'm not the most girlish girl in the world. Not the type of girl a fashion designer's son deserves. I mean look at me! What kind of girl goes half way around the world? You must think I'm so crazy" Aqua said.

"I don't think you're crazy at all Aquanette" Hikaru said.

"Really? You're not playing?" Aqua asked.

"No I'm not playing" Hikaru said pulling her into his lap. "Aquanette I love you" Hikaru said pressing his cheek to hers.

"You do?" Aqua said blushing.

"Yes. You're beautiful, smart, funny, bold, and colorful" Hikaru said. "I love everything about you" Hikaru said kissing her cheek. "And yea you do act kinda crazy but that's part of your awesome personality you go after what you want and if something's wrong you take the time to fix like you did your family. I mean look at how happy your mom and dad are" Hikaru said.

Aqua turned around to see Anne and Yuzuru sitting on the couch smiling at each other like love sick teenagers.

"I know they're so happy" Aqua said.

"And you made it possible" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Aqua said smiling. "And Hikaru?"

"Hmm?" Hikaru said. Aqua leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too" Aqua said.

Flannery and Tamaki were sitting in the garden when they saw Haruhi walk in and sit down.

"Why don't you talk to her Tamaki?" Flannery asked.

"About what?" Tamaki asked.

"How about how you think she's the most beautiful thing ever" Flannery said.

"Of course she's beautiful! She's my daughter!" Tamaki said.

"You do realize that in order for Haruhi to be your daughter you would have to have her when you were one" Flannery said.

"Yea well I" Tamaki said blushing.

"Exactly. Listen I think Haruhi likes you too. Yea sometimes Haruhi is annoyed by the host club sometimes Kaoru annoys me everybody annoys everybody but I can see deep down that she likes you. I mean she came all the way to France to help you see us and Maman. If that's not love I don't know what is" Flannery said. "To put it in Aqua terms are you going to be a man or a mouse?" Flannery asked.

Tamaki let out a deep sigh. He stood and walked over to Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi" Tamaki said.

"Hi Tamaki-Senpai I was just looking at your mother's roses they're really pretty" Haruhi said.

"Yes my mother certainly has a green thumb. They're just as I remember" Tamaki said plucking a pink rose. "Here you go Haruhi I pretty rose for a beautiful girl" Tamaki said placing it in her hands.

"Thanks Tamaki-Senpai but your hosting skills won't work on me" Haruhi said.

"I'm not trying to be a host. I promise you. I come to you from the very bottom of my heart. I love you Haruhi I've loved you ever since I found out you were a girl. Please just give me a chance" Tamaki said taking the hand that wasn't holding the rose.

Haruhi smiled she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I would love to be your girlfriend Senpai"

Tamaki let out a happy laugh. "Enough with the Senpai stuff. We don't need labels in this relationship" Tamaki said before leaning in and kissing her.

Flannery smiled at the new couple when she felt a hand wrap around her shoulders and another hand tilt her chin up. She looked and saw it was Kaoru.

"Playing match maker are we?" Kaoru said.

"Well I just wanted to see them happy. Everybody's so happy so I guess my work is done" Flannery said.

"Good that leaves us more time to do this" Kaoru said before leaning in.

"Wait" Flannery said.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

They all returned back to Japan with Anne-Sophie and Tamaki, Flannery, and Aquanette were moved into the first mansion to be with their mother and father.

"Well you're all moved in Flannery" Kaoru said pulling her close. "Is everything good now?"

"I'm afraid not Kaoru there's still a couple of things to do before that" Flannery said.

"You insolent children!" Shizue said as she stormed down the stairs. "You think you can steal a jet and just go! If you liked France so much then why didn't you just stay there?" Shizue exclaimed.

"We missed you Grandma!" Flannery and Aqua said hugging her.

"Get off of me!" Shizue said pushing them off. "You're worse than the boy. All I know is that you're all cut off"

"It doesn't matter" Flannery said.

"Yea because according to the numbers, Daddy's made enough money over the last six years to pay for this house and keep Tamaki, Flannery and myself in school" Aqua said.

"So Grandmother you have two options, you can stay here with us and become a happy family or you can leave and never ever, ever come back" Flannery said.

"Pack my things I'm leaving" Shizue said. "I will leave but do not expect any competition from me Yuzuru!" Shizue said before storming out.

"I will never understand that woman" Anne said.

"Now Flannery?" Kaoru asked. He really wanted that kiss!

"Almost, almost" Flannery said which made Kaoru pout.

The next day, the host club watched as Madame Santiago and his sons were put into a police car.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" Madame Santiago exclaimed as she was put into a car.

"That's what you get for messing with Flan-Chan and Aqua-Chan! Messing with the host club is a big no, no!" Honey said.

"You got that right Honey-Senpai" Aqua said smiling as Hikaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Kaoru now" Flannery said happily.

"C'mere you!" Kaoru said taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"You two stop that!" Tamaki said.

(10 years later)

Anne and Yuzuru were snuggling on the couch in the first Suoh mansion. The second Suoh had long been gone since Tamaki and the girls had moved in. This week was Yuzuru's last week of work before he passed the company to Tamaki. They had been reunited for ten years and they couldn't be more in love.

"I'm glad you're retiring this week honey. You work so hard" Anne said.

"Yes I know I'm sure Tamaki will do well" Yuzuru said.

"Well he has Haruhi to lead back on the path should anything happen" Anne said.

"Ah yes that's right Tamaki did marry Haruhi didn't he?" Yuzuru said rubbing his chin.

"Are you getting that old Yuzuru? We went to their wedding two years ago" Anne said.

"No, no, it's not that Tamaki married Haruhi not Kyoya! Yoshio owes me two million yen!" Yuzuru said.

"Oh Yuzuru" Anne said shaking her head.

"Mommy, Daddy?" They heard Flannery say.

"Oh baby time" Anne said excited before standing up and walking to the door. Twenty six year old school teacher at Ouran Academy Flannery Hitachiin was holding her six month old daughter Soliel Lynnette Hitachiin.

"Oh look at that pretty little girl!" Anne said picking up the smiling baby girl.

"She's look more like her mother everyday" Yuzuru said as he walked up. "I see a future Valedictorian of Ouran Academy"

"Daddy she's only a baby we don't see anything in her future" Flannery said.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Anne asked.

"Grading papers and Kaoru is going to a fashion gala so could you please just watch her for like two hours please?" Flannery asked.

"Of course Charlie just call us when you're on the way" Anne said bouncing the baby slightly.

"Thanks you guys are awesome. Goodbye my princess" Flannery said kissing her daughter's forehead before walking out.

Anne and Yuzuru walked into the living room just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Hello Suoh residence" Yuzuru said.

"Hi Daddy! Did I mention that you are the greatest Daddy to ever walk the face of this planet and any other?" Aqua said happily.

"Hello Aquanette I don't suppose you don't need babysitting tonight do you?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well the opening of a very important art gallery is tonight and I totally forgot to get a baby sitter and Hikaru's already left with Kaoru" Aqua said.

"Well bring him on over" Yuzuru said.

"Thank you I owe you one" Aqua said before hanging up.

Aqua arrived at her parents' house with her six month old son River Yuzuru Hitachiin. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother and was born on the same day as Flannery's daughter.

"Hello" Aqua said. "Dad if you said that you were watching Sully I wouldn't have bought River" Aqua said.

"No matter I love all of my grandchildren" Yuzuru said picking up River from his baby carrier.

"Look at them if I didn't know any better I would've thought they were twins" Anne said looking at Soliel and River.

"I consider them to be" Aqua said. "Alright I'll be back in two hours" Aqua said kissing her son's forehead and walking out.

An hour later, twenty seven Tamaki and twenty six Haruhi walked into Tamaki's parents' house with their one year old daughter Madison Anne-Sophie Kotoko Suoh.

"Hello, hello!" Tamaki said as they walked inside.

"No more babies we're already running a day care here" Anne said rocking her granddaughter.

"No need Maman" Tamaki said. "Hello my nephew" Tamaki said taking River from Yuzuru. "My, my he's looking more like Aquanette more and more everyday" Tamaki said tickling the baby's stomach.

"Yes and he's got her appetite too" Anne said smiling.

Yes the Suoh family was much happier than they had ever been. Yuzuru and Anne were much happier and we're the grandparents of three little babies. Shizue tried to run her own company but it failed when she started to get sick. She did not attend any of her grandchildren's weddings. She died of a heart attack last year. And Flannery and Aquanette had finally reached the dreams they had ever since they were little girls. A true, real family.


End file.
